


A Golden Game of Cat and Mouse

by Squashed_Cabbage_Leaf



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashed_Cabbage_Leaf/pseuds/Squashed_Cabbage_Leaf
Summary: Raymond Reddington unexpectedly meets somebody from his past. Once identities are revealed the great game of chase ensues.





	1. Let Us Meet Our Players

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever.  
> That being said, please be gentle.  
> There are some descriptions of naughty things and some violent things coming along just so you know.  
> Please enjoy!

**_In Which We Meet Our Players_ **

 

"How do you want to proceed Sir?" Dembe inquired, turning to face his friend's cocked eyebrow and slightly amused smirk. 

Reddington stopped his agitated pacing to address the question, "Dembe, who have you heard of that steals from a thief and escapes unscathed....with regularity?" he let a chuckle of resignation tumble from his lips. Did he need those documents back? In reality, no, he didn't need them back, but this turn of events was striking a slightly personal chord with him. 

His musings were interrupted by his companion's suggestion, "I have heard of only one thief who fits those requirements. Perhaps we should consider Midas."

Red collapsed into a plush armchair with a sigh. "I've heard very little about that particular individual." He began rolling up the sleeves of his pristine dress shirt.  "In fact last I heard he stole several paintings back from one of our acquaintances and returned them to the Louvre. Do you recall that Dembe?" Red, finished with his shirt sleeves, lifted his face with a chuckle. 

"Yes, I do recall you were quite entertained. I also recall the year we spent looking for him so you could offer him employment." Dembe quipped, his expression narrowing slightly at the memory of his boss's single minded nature where the acquisition of talent was concerned. 

"Oh come now Dembe, you can't deny the fun we had during our search." Reddington smiled openly at his stoic friend. Mentioning Dembe's drunken night of passion never failed to elicit a jovial reaction from Red and a slightly pinched look from Dembe. "We do have an infinitely wider network than we did 6 years ago. See if you can't locate this gentleman recovery artist. I'd like to meet with him personally."

Dembe simply nodded and left the elaborate hotel suite. Red leaned back, letting the plush chair cradle him as Madeline once had. She had been a delightful distraction. He wasn't sure what compelled him to invite her into his arms once again. Perhaps it was that he hadn't had any pleasant female companionship for what felt like an eon. He put his actions down to simply trying to protect Lizzy. He surely wouldn't dally with Madeline ever again. Her selfish actions deserved no more of his kindness.  ___________________________________________________________________________

Meredith huffed as she wedged the brick back into place, her breath puffing in front of her face. The light snow falling around her reminded her of home. She rolled her eyes and attempted to fend off the melancholy suddenly washing over her.

"Now is not the time to get all weepy." Meredith chided herself. "This job is nearly done and then we can sit down and eat something delicious." As if on cue her stomach let out a whining growl. With a heavy sigh, she recounted the bricks. The replaced brick sitting directy at 15 over from the northwest corner and 3 up, exactly as promised. 

Meredith dialed into her burner cell one of only two numbers she ever cared enough to memorize. A sad defeated chuckle escaped her. What good would that other number be? Shaking thoughts of home from her head she listened to the phone ring. 

"Hey Mer!” came the happy voice at the other end of the phone. 

"Jax, it's done." Meredith confirmed happily. Her one friend in the world seemed to have the uncanny ability to redirect her thoughts to the present while simultaneously lifting her spirits. 

"Another job perfectly executed Mer. I'm sure our client will be pleased to have their property returned. Hey, you ever thought of changing your name to Robin Hood?" Jax teased her. With his American childhood Robin Hood seemed an appropriate alias for one who returned valuables. 

"Jaxon, didn't your folk hero rob the rich to assist the poor? I don't recall us dealing with anybody who required charity." Meredith returned Jaxon's taunt without missing a beat. She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone as she started her car. Desperate for warmth she turned the knobs for heat on full. Thoughts of warmth and dinner started their parade through her mind when Jax started chatting again, forcing her to pay attention to something other than her stomach. 

"I've been hearing some interesting chatter that a one Mr. Raymond Reddington wishes to meet the "gentleman recovery artist" as he so eloquently put it." He almost didn't get the whole thing out before he began an uncontrollable fit of laughter. 

Meredith supposed that the situation was mildly amusing. Ever since she began this business with Jax, all of their clients presumed it was a man doing the jobs they couldn't. That and she had never personally met any of their clients. Meredith decided it was time for a change, and who better to start with than somebody whose reputation might actually be more renowned than her own.  "That's a very nice way of saying I steal from thieves. I do suppose I could have picked a more feminine title, but alas it was not to be." Meredith mused. When was the last time they had heard the Concierge of Crime himself was looking for them? It must have been years. 

"It's been 6 years Mer," Jax recounted, "Don’t you think we should see what he wants? We can play it like we always do. With me as your face Reddington will never be the wiser." 

"No Jax. I think it's time the world knew the Midas they presume to be a king is really a queen." Meredith wasn't sure if it was her evening’s thoughts of home or the fact that she hadn't had a good meal since yesterday that had gotten her temper flared, but the Queen was finally stepping out into the open. 

"Alright Mer, if you're sure, I will set it up." Jax sighed. Meredith was sure he knew this day would come sooner or later. Almost twelve years of being thought a man might wear any woman down. 

"You do that Jax. Make sure my baby is ready when I land. I will give you a call when I touch down." She ordered. Thoughts of her beautiful blue mustang overtook her. She could almost hear that delightful Roush whine and the throaty 5.0 purr. There was very little distracted Meredith from a good meal, but heavens if that car wouldn't convince her to starve for at least a day.  She almost considered flying herself back that night but Ilia had promised to cook for her, and supply some of that good vodka. Not to mention the lure of the beluga caviar. Life is just full of tough decisions she thought. 

"You bet Mer. You fly safe gorgeous. Say hi to Ilia for me. Oh, and don't eat all of the caviar you are supposed to bring me like last time!" 

Meredith tossed the phone into a snow bank. She really did try to save Jax some caviar last time but that flight from Russia to Nevada was just so long. Even with refuel stops she thought. Maybe Ilia would pack her extra so she could avoid the wrath of Jax. She'd definitely ask.  ___________________________________________________________________________


	2. In Which Our Players Arrange a Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are liking it so far.  
> *I don't own any of The Blacklist characters. Even though I wish I did.

"Yes, I will inform Mr. Reddington." Dembe disconnected the call as Red entered the car. He appeared frustrated. 

"Remind me why I keep helping her when she acts like a petulant child." He almost pleaded of his friend. Well as much as Redmond Reddington ever pled for anything. 

"Sir, you did ask that I remind you that we always have the option of taking a break from this relationship if necessary." Dembe quoted Red. "Besides, I believe dealing with business of our own might serve the same purpose." 

Red leaned toward the driver with subtle excitement. "Am I to understand we are meeting a king with a famed golden touch Dembe?"

"If Nevada doesn't hold too large an aversion Sir." Dembe chortled. He knew very well how much his friend had hoped to meet this gentleman thief.

"So long as this meeting isn't in Sin City." Red smiled. His words were empty. He did love the devil's playground. Everything a gentleman could want in one place. 

"Of course Sir, I've booked you the suite at the Venetian as usual. We will be meeting our colleague tomorrow evening for dinner. I've been told he holds a good meal in high regard."

"I believe I like this fellow already." Red mused. "Rearrange the meeting for dinner in my suite Dembe." He might like this thief, but Red needed the upper hand in every situation. Midas might balk and disappear, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He doubted for the money he was offering that the golden King would refuse a change in venue.  _____________________________________________________________________________________

Meredith could have spotted Jax from 10000 feet in the air. Man was built like a house with legs. She giggled to herself as she taxied her jet into the hangar. She cut the engines, powered the aircraft down and began stuffing her jacket pockets with cans of caviar. She knew Jax would rifle through her bag as soon as she set foot on the ground. 

Truer thoughts had never been. Before even greeting her Jax snatched Meredith's bag away and upended the poor thing. Makeup and clothing littered the ground as Jax raised his head and narrowed his eyes.  "Meredith Rieser so help me. There had better be some caviar tucked away in that bodice or yours or I will never speak with you again."

Jax prowled toward her. She let loose a squeal of delight as she threw a can toward him.  "Whoa Maggiano. That's pure Russian beluga!" Jax caught the can in one meaty hand, his murderous look changing to one of genuine concern. What seemed to be genuine concern for the caviar. 

"Easy there big fella, I brought back enough for a growing boy such as yourself. Really, between you and Ilia it's amazing I didn't starve on my way home!" she joked. Meredith handed 9 more cans to Jax who looked like he was about to burst into delighted tears.  A flash of bright blue had Meredith forgetting about caviar and torment. She turned her attention toward her mustang. 

"Hello my beauty, Momma's home. I'm gonna drive you so hard. You'd like that wouldn't you?" She ran her hands along the rear quarter of the car. 

"Ya need a moment Mer? Cause it sounds like ya need a moment." Jax observed her ministrations with a mixture of interest and amusement.

She just grinned, got in and started the engine.  "See ya at home Jaxon?" Meredith raised her eyebrows at the still dumbstruck man. Comical sight she thought. A man who could rival a pro wrestler standing slack jawed with his arms full of cans. 

Recovering swiftly Jax reminded Meredith, "Sure Mer. Change of plans for the evening. We won't be dining in the restaurant. Mr. I Need to Be in Control has requested you dine in his suite." Mer rolled her eyes,

"Whatever Jax, if that makes him feel safe. I am most certainly not afraid of a geriatric, even if he is most likely armed." Snorting, she revved the motor and left, what Jax thought to be, about half of her tires on the runway. 

He shook his head and smiled. He had hoped Reddington's change of plans might make her reconsider coming out as Midas. He knew better. He knew he knew better. Once she had an idea she was like a dog with a bone. He would try keep her safe regardless. He knew that too.  _____________________________________________________________________________________


	3. In Which Our Players Meet and the Stage is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own any of The Blacklist
> 
> Please enjoy

Red was sprawled on a delightfully comfortable couch in his suite's living area. Legs crossed at the ankle and arms stretched like wings on either side of him, a position of comfort and power. He was a king meeting a king. 

A knock sounded at the door. Such a light tap he thought. Perhaps this thief was a king in name and not stature. Reddington gestured to the door with his chin. Dembe went to bring him a monarch. 

A few moments later he swore he heard a woman's voice. Rising from his position on the couch to investigate what he heard, Red was shocked at the situation he came upon. Glaring up at Dembe was a transcendent creature, the likes of which he had rarely seen. "Touch me again and I will rip off your arm and beat you to death with it!" The petite brunette growled at poor Dembe. She poked him in the chest for emphasis and he looked to Red for help. 

The corners of his eyes crinkled with obvious amusement at his friend’s predicament. "Who have we here Dembe?" Red inquired as his eyes roamed over this lost little lamb. In reality she looked quite at home issuing challenges to a man who towered over her and must have outweighed her twice over. There was a commanding air about her and she issued threats to his bodyguard as though she expected him to obey her commands and cower from her threats. It seemed she thought she was wielding some sort of authority.

Dembe gestured to the girl, "She claims to be your guest for the evening." Almost any other night Red would have eaten dinner with this fetching thing and possibly had her for dessert, even though she was not groomed and dressed in the manner of all other women who claimed to be seeking him out. He did have to admit that this was the first time blue jeans and a zip up hooded sweatshirt had seemed so savory to him. Alas he thought business before pleasure.

"She is here as requested rather than meeting in the dining room of her favorite restaurant. Now let me in and feed me or you can take your 5 million dollars and...." Meredith was about to end her rant with a door slamming exit when Mr. Reddington interrupted her tirade. 

"Am I to understand Midas sent me a broker?" Slight annoyance was creeping into his voice. 

Meredith turned her piercing emerald gaze from Dembe to him. Red would blame the confusion and upset of his evening on this thought, but a man would kneel at her feet if only to be allowed to stare up into those green stars the gods felt necessary to make into her eyes. 

"I suggest you not allow your misconceptions to cloud the situation. I am Midas and I am here first for dinner and second for business Mr. Reddington. There was fire in her words and eyes both as she attempted to set the two men to rights. 

Red's smile spread across his face and he laughed in earnest. "What a wonderful turn of events. Please do take a seat. I'm sure you won't object to some questions over a drink while we wait for dinner to arrive." He hoped she wouldn't object to a second dinner or a ballet or what was he thinking?!? Perhaps he truly had been too long without companionship. 

She gave him a moment of appraisal before she nodded and let Dembe check her for weapons. Red returned to his throne on the couch while he awaited her. Position of power he thought. Not to mention a position to ogle the fiery thief as she walked in. He was most certainly pleased with the results. 

Meredith strode in purposefully slow. Jax had instructed her to observe her surroundings carefully. This wasn't amateur hour she thought, but Jax was always looking out. She redirected her gaze to the man in the delightfully well cut suit. His stylish blue three-piece reminded her of her baby. All smooth lines in the proper places and not to mention her favorite color. Those two things together surely were a deadly combination. 

Red noticed her eyeing him. He felt the desire to preen under her scrutiny. Silly man he thought, she must be checking to see if he was armed. Certainly such an attractive woman wouldn't consider him an option. If she had thought him attractive she certainly wouldn't after their rocky start. He had experienced at length that women didn't like being confused for men. 

Meredith sat down in the overstuffed armchair directly facing Reddington. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned back to address the concierge from a position mirroring his own, "I take it I'm not what you expected Mr. Reddington?"

Red didn't respond immediately. Her hair had been the beginning of the distraction. Her tresses were such a rich nut brown with several different shades of honey, gold and what seemed to be silver, but not from age. It was reminiscent of a lovely horse’s coat. He had just started to chide himself for comparing a beautiful woman to horseflesh when she leaned back exposing a good 3 inches of midriff. How low slung those jeans were had escaped his notice until now. 

Reddington tore his attention from that delicious swath of creamy flesh, "Not at all my dear, but very few things are ever as we expect. I must admit that this is a most pleasant surprise." Pleasant indeed he thought. He had always been quite fond of taking his evening meal with beautiful women. 

"I suppose since we are passed the introductions Mr. Reddington then we might move on to dinner." Meredith prompted. Goodness what a well-tailored suit could do to a woman. it made her hungry. Although she wasn't sure if it was for food or him. Meredith felt her mouth water and swallowed hard. 

"On the contrary my masquerading thief", Red corrected, "I believe I am at a disadvantage regarding your name. Additionally, since we will be doing business together, I insist you call me Raymond." 

She seemed to contemplate something very serious, eyes narrowing and lips pulling to the side. Red found the gesture completely disarming and somewhat familiar. An itch began in his brain. He remembered that exact combination of facial gestures from another time. He just couldn't place from when. 

"Was Midas not enough for you Raymond?" Those narrowed eyes met his with challenge as she responded. "Or do you need a more feminine name to match all of this?" She gestured to her scrumptious hourglass body from head to hip. 

Red felt his breath hitch and he ground his teeth lightly. One little tic he could never seem to quell. This vixen had him off his game. She hadn't come with any weapons she carried knowingly, but she would have shocked him less if she had kneecapped him. His name, formed deliberately by those Cupid lips, shot strait to his groin. Oh she was armed to the teeth alright. 

"Darling, I will call you whatever name you like but, in the interest of furthering our business beyond a single job, I feel your name might serve better than your alias." He finally managed. Time to gamble he thought. They were in sin city after all, and when in Rome. Red leaned forward and gave her a knee weakening stare.

Meredith felt the room shrink around them. Hell, she hadn't even had a drink yet and there she was being melted into a gooey puddle against her will.  Meredith shot upright from the chair she had been occupying, "Where might I acquire a drink Raymond?" 

While his gamble not only paid off, it revealed to Red that they were playing at a business deal as well as a mutual attraction. He had her on the run and very little was as primal as stalking his prey. Before he had a chance to relish in the reaction he had elicited she fired his name right back at him. He knew right then they were going to fight a war. Oh it would be a passionate and, if he had anything to say about it, lengthy war. 

He gestured to the bar in the corner behind the chair she had been occupying. Meredith scurried in the proffered direction and crouched down behind the bar. She used it as a shield while she pretended to peruse the offerings. Get a grip Meredith she thought. So you weren't expecting a tremendously sexy older man, you're here for business and he is probably just trying to use you for personal gain.

Red heard her mumbling to herself while ice was clinking into a glass. She popped up from behind the bar with vodka in one hand and a glass in the other. He vaguely remembered a woman emerging from a cake in much the same fashion at a party in Vienna some time ago. Then it hit him, that contemplative look. He remembered. 

"Would you mind bringing the bottle and another glass with you Meredith?" Red gestured with his mostly empty glass. Vodka, ice and shattered glass spread out across the tile as her now panicked gaze met his. Red kept his seat, amusement and triumph written plainly across his face. He had remembered correctly. He was surprised he hadn’t remembered her sooner. Memories of such a woman should not soon flee a man’s mind.  

"Don't look so surprised Meredith. Surely you know how much you resemble your grandmother. I hear she has been seeking you out for some years now" Red had intentionally raised his voice enough to draw Dembe from the other room. His little fox was trapped now. 

"As much as I dislike being rude Mr. Reddington, I'm afraid I will have to cut our meeting short." She finished by drawing Dembe's gun from behind the waist of her jeans with a flourish. Clever little thief had lifted it off of him as he searched her for the very thing. She was just as sly as he recollected.

Dembe rounded the corner and reached for his firearm. As much as Dembe's rare looks of confusion amused Reddington, his loss of control over the current situation did not. She herded Dembe toward Red with a motion of the gun’s barrel as she maneuvered herself nearer to the door. 

“Please sit back down Meredith. I don’t see any reason that my knowing who you are should sully our impending business transaction. How is your grandmother by the way?” He had lowered his voice and adopted a gentle tone in an attempt to assuage her fear. Meredith turned her wide gaze toward Red.

The sheer terror she held there stabbed him strait in his heart. He hadn’t intended to push her so far, simply to gain the upper hand. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something he didn’t know about Meredith Rieser.

"I don't think this is a good fit Mr. Reddington. Please don't seek me out again. Her voice shook as she moved closer to her escape. 

"Dear Meredith, our dance has only just begun." Raymond called as she opened the door and fled. "Dembe, I'd like to know where she goes. It seems we have met so much more than a recovery artist." Dembe didn't answer as he tailed her out the door. Red knew Dembe would want to settle the score for his stolen gun.

Twelve years it had been since the ambassador of Vienna had contacted him regarding her vanished granddaughter. Not a shred of evidence, no ransom and no sightings, until now. One way or the other he could use this discovery to his advantage. He could and would. Oh yes, he most certainly would. 


	4. Running and Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dont own the blacklist and all of that.  
> Please enjoy!

Meredith bolted out of the suite and down the access stairway as though the very hounds of hell were rampaging after her. She cursed herself for not bringing a cell with her. Somehow she would have to make it to her car without being followed. Considering the wide network of people Reddington commanded she didn’t stand a chance of making it to the underground garage unseen.

Her only option seemed to be the contingency plan Jax had put in place. If something went wrong during her meeting, Jax had booked a suite 3 floors down for her to hide out in until the coast was clear. Meredith wasn’t sure that was the best idea, but it was the only one she had at the moment. Fishing the key card from her back pocket Meredith swung over the stair railing and out the door for the 43rd floor. She pushed all of the down buttons on every elevator she passed on the way to her suite.

Meredith was grasping at any straw to throw the bodyguard off her scent. Her lungs were protesting by the time she reached the entry to the suite at the end of the hall. There was a beep and click of the locks granting her access as she jumped across the threshold and quietly closed the door. Meredith sunk down with her back to the door, gasping for breath. How had he known? Had she met him in her previous life? Her brain was a swarm of raw fear and unanswered questions. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Reddington hadn’t moved from his position on the sofa. He simply sat prone, hands folded in his lap, worrying his jaw. 12 years it had been since he had last laid eyes on the granddaughter of one of the most remarkable women he had ever known. That 18 years old daughter of a sheik and Austrian royalty had captivated him as much that evening as she had on this. How could he have forgotten somebody who had stopped the world’s spinning?

It had seemed on that night so long ago that he had finally found the one person in the world who spoke to his soul. She treated him like another person. Not as somebody from whom she might stand to gain anything nor had she ever once indicated that she feared him. For several delightful hours he was able to forget his past transgresses. In short she was the light to his dark. Reddington needed her from his very bones. Now that need was awakened from its long slumber with renewed fervor.

That evening, after hours of dancing and flirting the night away with her, Red had met privately with Meredith’s grandmother. He wanted that girl, and by rights, he would have her in his possession by the morning. Regina Rieser had agreed to accept Red’s offer of favors to benefit her country with the understanding that he was to keep Meredith safe. Regina seemed less the royal ambassador as she spoke of her granddaughter’s safety, and if Red had not been so single minded he might have realized that Regina was trying to tell him that Meredith was in some sort of danger.

By the time the agreement had been struck and Reddington went to collect his end of it, Meredith was gone. There had been no warning; she had disappeared without a trace. So many things went through his mind after failing to locate Meredith. What if she had heard him bargaining with her grandmother as though she were some piece of art he had to have? What if she had been killed? Red leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his neck. Now she was here. Stormed back into his life unknowingly, and all under the guise of a golden king. He needed to know what had happened to her all that time ago. How would he react if the tale she recounted was filled with horror? He could have protected her damn it! Well he would now whether she would allow it or not.

The sound of the door to his suite opening drew his attention, as Dembe walked in with a man of some stature. “Sir, this is the girl’s broker.” Dembe announced as he pushed the gigantic man forward. Venom and worry were etched clearly the man’s face.

“Where is she Reddington?” he spewed.

“Let’s start with names shall we?” Red gestured to the same chair Meredith had been occupying hours ago. Dembe moved behind Red, gun drawn and ready. Reddington folded his fingers and leaned back, awaiting the man’s name.

“Jaxon” he grunted, “Now where is she?”

“That is precisely what I would like to know, and I have a feeling you aren’t sharing everything Jaxon.” Red insisted. “All I want to do is talk to her, and I would be happy to have that conversation here with you present for some of it if that sets your mind at ease.”

Jaxon’s eyebrows rose as he looked skeptically at Reddington, “You don’t want to hurt her?”

“Not in the slightest, unless she doesn’t have this little chat with me. It’s been long overdue, and I intend to follow the conversation to its conclusion.” Red looked genuinely affronted. “Now let’s get her back here shall we? It is either her talking to me willingly or I have somebody else persuade her to hear reason.”

“I have heard you are good for your word Mr. Reddington. Might I assume that to be the truth?” Jax inquired.

“There is no reason I can fathom for that claim to be incorrect. I only wish to speak with the girl, and offer her the job I promised.” Red insisted.

“Alright Mr. Reddington, I will call her, but she ain’t gonna like it. She is stubborn as the day is long. I can’t guarantee she will even come back.” Red saw through Jaxon’s attempts to dissuade him immediately.

“No need for all of that. Why don’t you just walk me to where in this hotel she is and we will have our chat on her territory.” Red ordered under the guise of suggestion.

Jaxon sputtered, “How did you know she was here?”

“If that powerful blue piece of machinery still parked below is any indication, then I would say she is lurking here somewhere.” Red reasoned.

“Alright, alright. I will take you to her, but if you hurt her I swear…”Jaxon growled at Reddington like a caged beast.

“As I assured you before, if she remains civil and hears reason, there will be no need for any physical contact at all.” Red hoped that was not the case. Just touching Meredith was fast approaching the top of his list. He hoped she tried to run again. He was ready this time. “Have we reached an agreement?

“Yes,” Jaxon relented. “She is in the luxury suite 4301, 3 floors down.” He got up to go along with Reddington and his man, but was forced back into his chair by the bodyguard.

“You’ll wait here while Mr. Reddington conducts his business.” Dembe commanded.

“I thought you said I could be with her!” Jaxon shouted after Red, causing him to turn around.

“I did say that. With the expectation you would get her back here. That has not happened, so I am afraid you stay here until I call for you. My promise of not hurting her has not changed if that is what you were going to ask next.” With that Raymond exited the suite.


	5. Threats, History and Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *no blacklist ownership   
> Please enjoy

The elevator doors opened 3 floors below his and he sauntered toward the suite, toward his long lost love. Twelve years waiting for this and he would not lose her now. Red pulled his key card from inside his jacket. Being the concierge of crime was opening literal doors this evening courtesy of an all access card. He stood in front of 4301 and listened for a moment. Upon hearing nothing but his heartbeat he slid the card and opened the door quickly.

Meredith must have cried herself to sleep. The next thing she knew she was tumbling backwards, the door to her room no longer supporting her. Residual panic woke her up the rest of the way and she scrambled to get to her feet and run. It seemed as though she had finally gained her footing when a searing pain blossomed at her scalp. Whoever it was had her by the hair.

"Meredith, you naughty thing," came the soft gravely voice of none other than the very man she had thought to be rid of only hours prior. He swiftly drug her back into the room and shoved her up against the now closed door. Red held the struggling woman by the neck, slowly applying pressure so she might stop kicking out at him.

Meredith fought. His hand was firm around her throat and she didn't know what he thought to do next so she kicked out harder. Reddington caught her leg with his free hand and shoved his body against hers.

"If you don't start behaving like the lady I know you are we will have our chat with you tied to a chair." He ground out near her ear. Red couldn't let that divine scent wafting off of her distract him, although he did allow himself a moment to inhale her sweet fragrance and then he pressed into her harder.

If she couldn't draw a deep breath she might relent or pass out. She would be easier to tie up if she was unconscious. She was fighting still, fighting to keep awake. He was squishing the breath right out of her. Meredith knew when she needed to quit and regroup, so she went limp. "Okay..." She choked out.

"Good girl," he whispered, "you are going to need to go sit in that dining chair as soon as I release you or so help me I'll shoot you in your lovely leg.

She nodded and he began to lessen the weight he had pressed on her. Hell she thought. He hadn't looked that solid reclined on his sofa. Meredith moved very slowly to the indicated chair with his gun pressed to her back. She felt his large hand on her shoulder press her down into the seat. Closing her eyes, Meredith tried to catch her breath. There was a sudden cold metal band clamped around her wrist. He'd handcuffed her to the chair. She didn't even bother to resist. She could get out of those silly bracelets if she could distract him long enough.

She was a sad sight with her eyes closed and her tear stained cheeks. As terrible as Red felt having to treat her like that he just could not have her bolting from his life for another decade. "Now darling, I have no doubt you could escape handcuffs in your sleep so I will be adding a little insurance to your situation. He had been undoing his tie as he spoke. She felt him tie the still warm silk around her neck and then to her handcuffs.

"Now if you find that you'd like to get out of those cuffs that tie is going to squeeze your pretty little neck until you pass out. Understood?" He was looking directly into her eyes as the threat emerged from his lips. The seriousness his eyes directed at her scared her more than anything he had done up until now. He was terrifying. She nodded.

"What do you want?" She rasped. She couldn't think of what he might want. Maybe he was going to try to take her back to Austria. She'd kill herself before she let harm come to her family because of her. Maybe he would save some time and kill her in this hotel room, tied to a chair like some animal.

"Vienna", his voice broke, "twelve years ago. What happened to you?" He looked broken as he spoke.

Meredith was confused. Why would he look like that if he was going to try to take her back? "I don't know what you're talking about Reddington." She scoffed.

"Oh don't go there with me little dove. Your reaction earlier was confirmation enough. Do you or do you not remember our lovely little evening so long ago? The same evening you ran away." His voice had grown louder as he spoke until he had yelled that last bit at her. "People searched for you! Mourned for you! My heart died the day your grandmother buried an empty coffin Meredith. Did you think of anything or anybody?!?"

Meredith couldn't handle any more. Sobs erupted from her. "It was you looking the whole time?" She managed to cry out. "I didn't even know your name!"

He felt as though she struck him. Of course she wouldn't remember who he was by name alone. He had certainly introduced himself with an alias. Red kneeled down in front of her and caressed her moist cheek. "Of course it was me Meredith. Darling, I thought we had something special that evening. Is that why you ran away? Did you fear my feelings toward you?" He spoke so softly now she could barely hear him.

Her sobbing stopped as abruptly as it had started and murderous green eyes met his. "I didn't run", she hissed. "My grandmother said I would be safe from that night on. That she had found somebody who would help me. How highly you must think of yourself. That a girl might be frightened of a charming man such as you had been is laughable Reddington."

There was that slap in the face again. She was so full of venom and hate. Red could taste it in the air around her. "Dear sweet Meredith, tell me what happened." he implored.

"I can't tell you." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "If I tell they will kill my grandmother. I don't know about you Reddington, but never being able to return to her and knowing she lives is better than the alternative." Her demeanor was so cold now, his poor sweet girl. He would find out what happened to her. He would know if it took the remainder of his life.

"Do you remember me Meredith?" It was the second most important thing he needed to know. Red’s eyes emplored her for the truth.

"I never forgot you." She leveled her gaze with his as she recounted. "The one memory I have of you has seen me through so many terrible things. I was so certain that night that you were going to spirit me away to some far off land of princesses and kings. The safest I've ever felt is when your arms were around me on that ballroom floor." She slowly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Look at me Meredith", Red commanded her. He waited until their gazes locked again befor he spoke. "I will never let another person hurt you or your grandmother. Ever." He gently ran the pads of his fingers along her cheeks as her gaze fell.

"Raymond", she was so quiet he almost missed it' "you're hurting me now." He stood and backed away as though she had burned him.

"What do you need dar...." He was cut off by her slim hands loosening his tie from around her neck. She grinned at him as she dropped the tie to the floor. "How on earth did you manage that you sly thing?" He asked with some reverence coloring his tone.

"As you well know, Raymond, a lady never reveals her secrets." Meredith chuckled. "Where does this leave us?" She asked as she gazed up at him still not having stood up from the chair.

"Oh darling, you're never leaving my sight again." He growled stepping back toward her. Red felt something cold touching his groin and looked down. She was pointing a gun at his family jewels.

"See Raymond, that's where you're wrong. If certain people find out anybody knows who I am they will kill my grandmother."

Threatening situation aside he had to ask, "Meredith dear, how do you keep producing firearms from nowhere?"

"Oh I didn't produce this one Raymond, it's yours." She grinned and winked at him as she stood up. She must have had it in her possession since he put his tie around her neck, which meant she had willingly heard him out. The cold truth settled into his stomach. She truly was terrified for her grandmother's safety.

"Can't we be civil about this Meredith?" He reasoned.

"No. I am alone in my knowledge of who I am. Just you knowing puts both you and my grandmother in danger. Having one person I care about in danger is bad enough but another of the people I care for is too much on top of that." She had been leaning in closer as she spoke and Red was shocked for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening.

Meredith pressed her lips to his without hesitation. Her unarmed hand snaked its way around his neck, the other still pointing the gun at him. He slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss. Meredith swallowed his moan of pleasure as she dipped her tongue into his mouth. He was all rich leather and spice and it assaulted her senses.

Reddington almost lost his barely held control when her delicious tongue invaded his mouth. The finest champagne couldn't hold a candle to the taste of Meredith Rieser. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. So what if she shot him, this moment transcended his wildest dreams and if she let loose a bullet so be it. His mind barely registered hearing the gun fall to the carpet and her other arm wound its way around his neck. Red let his hands trail down her sides to cup her ass, drawing her hips flush with his.

Meredith felt his growing erection against her hip. A farewell kiss had been her only game but he had drawn her in. How could she possibly resist his charms and promises of safety? She disentangled herself from his hold reluctantly. His face was delightfully flushed as she was sure hers was too. Before he had even opened his eyes Meredith was headed toward the door.

"Please Meredith." Reddington begged, "Please promise me that if I show you I can keep your family safe that you'll stop running from me." He looked so desperate.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Raymond, if you can show me that I won't stop running." His face fell. "But I promise the direction I am running will change." his countenance did a 180. A grin she was sure she remembered from long ago spread across his face. "Goodbye Raymond, and check your pockets." With another wink she was gone.

Red dug into his jacket pockets and pulled out a small flash drive. Madoline's initials had been engraved on the metal. How could Meredith have known this was what he was after? Reddington exited the room. His life had changed from one side of that door to the other. It was funny how things worked sometimes.


	6. Escapes and Small Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No ownership of The Blacklist  
> Please enjoy

Meredith made her way to the underground garage and got in her car. She laid her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She could still feel Reddington's lips ghosting across hers.

The ring of a cell phone about scared her out of her skin. Meredith picked it up and answered without looking at who was calling. "Jaxon, you had better be where we agreed. I have a problem." She spoke with authority to her friend.

"Not your broker darling." came a delicious timbre from the other end of the phone. "Don't hang up the phone Meredith. I left it for you and it is untraceable. I needed some way to talk to you if you refuse to see me. Please don't deny me this."

Meredith held the phone to her ear as she started her car. "Alright Reddington, but if one thing seems off I will kill you myself."

"I would enjoy a ride in that spectacular machine of yours in the near future Meredith." He casually changed the subject to one he knew she couldn't resist. "Wonderful choice on the paint as well."

"Yeah", she agreed, "she is very impressive."

"Much like her owner I gather." Reddington commented. "By the way I am curious how certain documents found their way into my pocket."

"I had intended them to be a show of good faith for our business deal. So I borrowed them back for you." She grinned into the phone.

"I very much appreciate the ability of anybody who can steal from that woman. I will speak with you again soon sweetheart." It was not an offer, but another classic Reddington command.

"Goodbye Reddington." Meredith bid the vexing man farewell. Sadly, she didn't think she would ever speak with or see him again. She was on the run yet again.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Reddington strolled back into his suite. Dembe still had Jaxon cornered in the same chair. Willingness to fight was written all over the large man’s face.

“As it turns out Jaxon, you and I have some further business.” Red sat down directly in his angry line of sight.

“She got away on ya again didn’t she?” Relief, triumph and pride colored his voice.

A thought crossed Reddington’s mind. Had his Meredith had feelings for this hulking beast, for he surely had feelings for her. Red didn’t like that at all. He considered shooting the man on principal, but decided he was more use alive and keeping an eye on that goddamn girl. He also made a mental note to find out how she kept escaping and palming guns without anybody noticing.

“Jaxon, I am going to need you to shut the hell up and listen very carefully to what I am going to tell you, or I will just shoot you here and now and wash my hands of your possible assistance.” Red leveled his serious gaze with the irate stormy eyes of his quarry. “I need you to keep an eye on that girl for me. I want you to call each and every time she makes a move.”

“Mr. Reddington, as much as I would love to keep tabs on her for you, I can tell ya right now that I most likely won’t ever see her again. When she disappears, it’s with the intention of not ever being found.” Jaxon reasoned. His eyes began to mist and he blinked furiously to clear them. He wouldn’t show emotions in front of the man who drove his best friend away.

“I can see that you harbor some feelings for our dear Meredith. Let that be your driving force for finding her. Besides, I have had a tracking device placed on that machine she loves so much as well as supplying her with a traceable cell.” Red thought he had covered all of her bases for escape very well.

“Aw Reddington, you don’t know her at all. She ain’t attached to nothin’. She’s likely tossed that cell you gave her out her window and abandoned her car already. She told me once that she couldn’t be attached to anything or anybody. So those feelings you mentioned…yeah, we were friends.” Jaxon hung his head in defeat. There was a small hope he would see Meredith again, but chances were very high that she had just vanished.

Reddington chewed on the inside of his cheek. Another little tic he couldn’t seem to be rid of and one that only emerged when he was severely displeased. He had been counting on her love, in the very least, that car. As much as he hated being dramatic he supposed it was time the matron Rieser paid him a visit. That delightful old woman would surely draw Meredith from hiding.

“Alright Jaxon, I believe that you might know her better than me. I am going to let you go, but I expect you to call me immediately if she surfaces.” Reddington watched as Dembe escorted the man to the door of the suite.

“Reddington, what is it you want with her?” Jaxon looked back at the enigma of a man.

“Goodbye Jaxon.” Red dismissed.

Dembe returned a short while later. “That didn’t go like you had hoped did it?”

“No Dembe, it didn’t. But I think in some ways it went much better. Speaking of, we need Regina Rieser to pay us a visit. Can you arrange that my friend?” Red leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

Dembe didn’t answer, as was his way. He just strode out of the room to arrange the “visit” as his friend had requested.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Jaxon hadn’t been at all wrong. The sight that greeted him when he walked into Meredith’s converted warehouse was agonizing. Parked on the ground level was her favorite thing in the world that damned car. She had loved racing through the Nevada deserts, pushing her limits and shredding tires like there was no tomorrow. Now here it sat, abandoned.

He made his way upstairs to her office. Everything seemed just like he remembered it from earlier that day. Something about her lap top caught his eye. There sitting on the keys was a little antique steel cowboy toy. His paint was flaked off in many spots, but he was recognizable just the same. Billy the Kid was her way of telling him where she went.

Meredith had always loved the cowboy lore of the old west. Although she had been to the area on several jobs she had always wanted to go to see the ghost towns. He wondered if she might have left him another clue as to which of the West’s many ghost towns she might have fled to. Really he didn’t expect her to leave him anything at all and it put him in a bad position that she had.

Reddington had promised her safety if Jax told him where she had gone. He wondered if a general direction would even be enough to pacify the man. Jack heard the muted trill of a cell phone ringing downstairs. She must have left one in her car. Maybe Meredith was calling to let him know she was ok!

Jax hustled down the stairs and grabbed the cell from her car. “Mer?” he answered.

“Ah, hello again Jaxon. Be a lamb and let my man into that warehouse would you?” Reddington politely commanded.

Jaxon opened the door to find Dembe waiting on the other side. He motioned for the bodyguard to enter the warehouse and closed the door behind him. Jax didn’t feel right letting the outside world see into his friend’s home, even if she wasn’t planning on returning. He would keep the place for her just in case.

“Now Jaxon, have you any indication of where she’s gone?” Red inquired smoothly.

“West. She has gone west. That’s all I know.” Jax returned gruffly.

“And how might you know that?” there was some agitation in Reddington’s voice as though he was tiring of this game.

“She left me a clue” Jax sighed. He hated giving away her plans. She had trusted him to look out for her and now what was he doing? Keeping her safe he hoped.

“Good man. Hand whatever she gave you to Dembe and keep your ears open for chatter of her.” The phone went silent. Jaxon reluctantly handed the tiny steel toy to Reddington’s man and walked away. He could show himself out, Jax didn’t care anymore. this business was full of loss and it never got any easier.


	7. Old Cowboys and Jewelers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *don't own The Blacklist  
> Please enjoy and let me know if you want more chapters. :)  
> Additionally since this is my first story, I would welcome any constructive suggestions as well.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered.

"Henry? It's Meredith!" She greeted the old rancher on the other end of the delapidated pay phone she was using.

"Meredith my sweet girl!" Recognition and fondness colored his tone. "Whatcha doing girl? It sure has been a while."

"I'm sorry it's been so long Henry, but you know how it is with us kids and work. How are those fine horses of yours?" She was getting a little choked up. It had been too long since she had spoken to the old rancher. A couple years ago she had spent some time in Montana without anybody knowing. It was there she had met the old man. He had been trying to resurect the traditional quarter horse bloodlines for other ranchers to use. She had given Henry a large sum of money to get him started but really it was that campfire cornbread he made, not his kind and gentle nature, that had Meredith loving him like a father.

"Oh Meredith you should see em! That little grey colt you loved has sure turned into something to be proud of. He's still yours if you want him." Henry said excitedly.

"Well Henry, I think I'd love that. You still set up outside of Garnet?" Meredith thought of her favorite ghost town. It really had been too long.

"Sure am darlin'. You need me to come and get ya? Same as last time?" Henry recollected.

"Yeah Henry. I think that would be safest. I will see you at dark."

"Alright girl. You got it." Henry disconnected.

Meredith wished she had more time and freedom for all of the things and people she was fond of. This place was full of wonderful and trustworthy folks like Henry. She really was lucky to know some of them. It was still early, but she had a long walk ahead of her. Hopefully that box of crackers she snagged on her way out of town was enough to tide her over.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Reddington turned the little steel cowboy over in his hands. Sure cowboys were a western thing, but what the hell did this toy mean to Meredith. He had to admit that he really hadn't gotten to know much about the girl. Some of the old paint flaked off in his hand. Where had she gotten this old thing?

Everything about it was old and faded. Red turned it over again in his hand. Faded on the front too....except...the little dark red spot in the barrel of the six gun the outlaw figure was aiming wasn't dull or faded. It shone like a little jewel. What was that shoved in there?

"Dembe, I think we need to see a jeweler." Reddington directed. The man nodded and put the luxury car into gear. Red wasn't sure what it was but he did know a jeweler could extract it and possibly identify the mystery item. That girl was definitely clever.

He had underestimated her since she strolled back into his life. How had she gotten so good at the escape and dissepear routine. The particular package he offered his clients wasn't half as good as her most recent stunt.

Tucked away on the outskirts of Las Vegas was a dear friend of Red's. The man had such a gift with watches and their subsequent tiny gears. The little bell above the door tinkled to announce the entrance of the concierge.

"I'll be right with you." An aged voice drifted from the back.

Red let himsel behind the counter and walked into the back of the shop. "No need to get up Martin my old friend."

"Raymond!" A smile covered most of the older man's wrinkled face. "You need a watch fixed again? You have been hard on timepieces since I've know you!"

"Not today Martin. The last one you made for me still lives. Today I'm after an extraction and identification." Reddington produced the figuring from his pocket and held it out to the old man. "Direct your attentions to the barrel of the ruffian's gun Martin."

The jeweler held the cowboy under a magnifier with a very bright light and adjusted his glasses. "Sure looks like something's been shoved in there." Martin picked up a small thin pair of tweezers and began working on getting the tiny red thing free.

The extraction didn't take the old jeweler very long. "Looks like you have a very tiny garnet Raymond. Shall I have this prize set for you?" He chuckled.

"You could put it in a bullet for me Martin. I think it would be poetic for me to hobble its owner with the only clue to her whereabouts. Reddington laughed. "What could a cowboy and a garnet tell us about her location Martin?"

"Pursuing a lady are we?" Martin asked. "Aren't you getting too old for a pretty distraction?"

Reddington laughed with the older man. "I'm afraid this particular beauty practically begs to be found. As you can see she has left me a clue so we might continue this delightful chase. What sort of a gentleman would I be if I didn't oblige her wish?"

"Right you are my friend. I used to give quite the chase in my younger days. Like a fox after those pretty little hens." Martin smiled at the memory.

"I bet you did Martin. Now with your vast knowledge what do these two clues tell you with regards to a location. Keep in mind that they are connected in some way." Red prompted the jeweler to the task at hand.

"Well my friend, I'm afraid the only information I can come up with might not help you." Martin returned.

"Oh Martin, I'd hear anything you had to say on the subject. I am hunting a rather clever little fox after all." Oh he was hunting alright. He should have shot her in her pretty leg when he had the chance.

"Well there's an old ghost town in Montana I think. It's called Garnet, used to be called something else though. Half the place burned down a hundred years ago. Nothing but a desolate landmark now I hear." Martin's mind was a beautiful thing to Red in that moment.

"Martin my friend, thank you for your assistance as always. Now, how about casting that garnet into a bullet like we talked about?" Red set the cowboy figure back down in front of the jeweler. "Look here, I even brought you the steel." He chewed the inside of his cheek again. Oh he was going to shoot her in both legs he thought. He'd shoot her and then patch her up so he could make love to her at long last.


	8. Journeys and Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As always, I don't own The Blacklist.  
> Please let me know what you think!

"Gods be damned," Meredith huffed, "fifteen miles of walking sure is a lot more than I remember." She had finally come across her and Henry's stand of pine trees.

Meredith lifted herself into one of the trees and settled on a branch midway up. Bringing her pack to the front she dug in for what might be left of those crackers. Meredith moved her hand around within the box and her fingers touched the bottom. She let out a whimper as the box slid off her hand and fell. There had still been a cracker in there.

"Ow! Who's up there tossin' boxes at old men?" A gruff voice sounded through the trees.

Meredith had been so occupied with retrieving her last cracker she hadn't heard Henry's truck coming. She jumped down from her perch and gasped in surprise. Henry hadn't driven, seems he had opted to reaquaint Meredith with his now famous horse stock instead.

"Hello Henry." Meredith already had her hands on the steel grey Henry had been leading behind his horse. "You weren't joking Henry. He really has grown."

"You still know how to ride girl?" He laughed.

"I could ride circles around you old man. These nags know their way home?" She jested back.

Henry gestured to his lovely rust colored mare, "Ruby here knows her way home. Not sure about Millwright, but he's smart enough to."

Meredith laughed, "I think you should have called her Garnet."

"Ya know, I didn't even consider that. Maybe if she gives us a little red filly that'll have to be her name huh?"

"A little baby Garnet. I think that would be perfect Henry." Meredith thought back to the tiny garnet she had put in Billy's little gun before she had left Nevada. It seemed the perfect way to let Jax know where she had gone. She just hoped the lug could figure the clue out.

"So Meredith", Henry began, "you a runnin again my girl? Do I need to get the guns together?"

"Henry I don't think 6 old men with rifles would stand much chance against...." Meredith had started to say, but Henry interrupted her.

"6 old men! Girl I'll have you know there are 22 of us now. Each man a descendent of one outlaw, bank robber, rustler or another. Never has Montana seen a braver group of men!"

"Oh Henry. I was only joking. I knew my old outlaws would keep me safe. But 22 now huh?" Meredith was surprised. Henry's outlaw rancher gang as he had called it had been pretty private. For him to almost triple his group was impressive. She grabbed the saddle and swung her leg over the large grey horse. She took up the reins and nudged him forward to follow Henry.

"Yeah, started expanding and breeding more horses, needed more help. Got some young uns too. Teach em to be good men." he explained.

"I'm sure you will Henry. Hell, I think you may have taught me to be a good man too!" She chuckled. The last time she'd seen him he had insisted she was too much of a lady and was determined to teach her to use his old colt .45. The experience about broke her wrist, but she learned.

"Speaking of, look what else I brought you." Henry tossed her a rolled up wad of steel and leather.

"Henry!" Meredith exclaimed, "My very own outlaw guns!" She unrolled the belt and holsters. There were two holsters with pearl grips peaking out from them. Meredith took one out and tried to examine it under the failing light. "They're absolutely wonderful. Thanks Henry." She fastened the belt around her waist and settled the guns at her hips.

"Nothing but the best for the daughter I never had" he choked. "Now look at what ya done. Making an old man emotional. Come on girl, let's get ya back to the ranch so we can feed that bottomless pit ya call a stomach."

Meredith smiled. Henry was truly one of her favorite people. Her thoughts drifted back to Raymond. Why the hell had she kissed him? She had just wanted one taste she thought. When had one taste ever been enough for her? One taste of anything and Meredith felt compelled to devour the entire thing. True to her nature she was still feeling the dire need to devour the well dressed man. It really isn't fair, she thought, for a man to be able to wear a suit that well. Maybe shooting him with her new guns would make her feel better about it. Just in the arm or something, maybe his foot.

__________________________________________________________________

 

Red gazed at the atlas sitting in his lap. He had the page turned to Montana. "20 miles from the nearest civilization Dembe. What was she thinking?" She had effectively deposited herself in the middle of nowhere with no help around her if she had been hurt. She had to have some sort of a plan he reminded himself. It seemed thinking of her as helpless was his default setting.

"You know what she was thinking my friend." Came his simple reply.

"I trust we won't be walking all that way will we?" It really wasn't a question of whether or not they would have to walk but more of question regarding their mode of transportation.

"I have acquired us what the locals call a side by side. I believe it is like an all terrain golf cart. I am also told there is a road leading to this town of ghosts, so the trip there should be quick." Dembe assured him.

Good Red thought. The sooner he could subdue the frightened girl and reunite her with her grandmother the happier he would be. Once she saw that everything was ok he hoped she might thank him with another of her heart stopping kisses. He would make sure that kiss would only be the beginning of her gratitude.

Dembe had arranged to have Regina flown into the closest Montana town so this reunion could happen as soon as humanly possible, but also so he could keep a close eye on the situation. When he had spoken to the regal woman he had only mentioned the possibility of locating Meredith, but that Regina should not reveal that tidbit to anybody. She had been quick to agree and boarded her plane yesterday evening with only her trusted advisor traveling with her.

"Do you think she's alone out there in some delapidated building Dembe?" Red just had to ask. To be honest he was still a little worried.

"No." Was all Dembe said on that subject. Red suspected Dembe was still upset that she had gotten the better of him. A smile ghosted over Reddington's face.

Looking back at that evening now, it was mildly funny how easily she had gotten the better of both of them. Reddington had been so sure he had her for good when he tied his tie around her throat. Seeing her restrained had been nothing short of arousing to him. That's probably how she was able to pull the same stunt on him and escape yet again. She had been using her delicious feminine whiles against him.

He twirled the steel bullet between his fingers, stopping to look at the tiny red spot within the steel. Red didn't know if he could really shoot her. Her grandmother might shoot him in return. Maybe just graze her with the bullet then. To let Meredith know that he meant business. On second thought he very well might shoot the naughty little vixen. Subduing her by means of gunplay seemed to be the only way to corral her. What a fun game of cat and mouse she had unknowingly started.


	9. Hunting and Horseback Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own The Blacklist  
> Please don't hesitate to let me know how you are liking (or not liking) the story so far.

Meredith had spent the evening meeting 16 new faces, eating cowboy stew and campfire cornbread, drinking rotgut whiskey and laughing until she couldn't see strait. Men old and young had fawned over her in a way she hadn't experienced since she was 18 years old.

She finally got to bed in one of the refurbished old buildings within the ghost town around 2 in the morning. She woke feeling more refreshed than she had in days. Henry had left her biscuits and coffee in the living room along with a note suggesting she move her tail and come for a ride with him.

Pulling on her boots and jeans she shoved a warm tender biscuit in her mouth and ran out the door, wishing she had more time to shove more of those doughy pillows down her throat.

Henry already had Millwright saddled for her, strapped a rifle scabbard to her saddle and was loading a Winchester into it. The big grey gelding stood stock still with a back foot cocked. He was so relaxed and that instantly set Meredith at ease. She could smell the sweet horsey scent as she approached.

"Good mornin' Sleepin' Beauty!" Henry greeted her.

"Good morning yourself" Meredith mumbled around a biscuit. "Are we hunting today?" Meredith raised a brow.

"Heard early this mornin' that there was a plane landed just outside of town. Thought we might ride the ridge and see if there might be somethin' needs hunted." Henry said stiffly. "You think you might be bein' followed girl? Cause if ya do, we will rouse the boys."

"As much as I hate to say yes Henry, yes. It wouldn't hurt to take that precaution." Her gaze dropped to the ground as she spoke to Henry. She didn't think Reddington would have even been able to figure out where she was, but then again he was very clever and determined and so very tasty. No brain, she thought, very bad bad brain!

"No sense beein' embarrassed. Ya needin' protection and ya came to the right spot. All the folk from Canada to the Dakotas is family in these parts and ya know that to be the truth my girl." Henry put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Besides I'm sure whatever thinks to chase ya here ain't got to be real smart. Ain't no smart man sticks his hand in a den a rattlers."

Meredith chuckled and squeezed Henry in return before he went back into the building they had been carousing in last night. She was glad this was the first place she thought to run to. Henry and his "boys" weren't to be trifled with. She grabbed Millwright's reins and mounted up. It felt good to be astride such a powerful animal. She patted his neck and mumbled sweet things to him.

"You a whispering sweet things to a gentleman again girl?" Henry called at her as he came out of one of the buildings. "I think he already gave ya his heart when he saw ya the first time." He winked at her and mounted Ruby. "Let's get a goin' girl." He gave Ruby a touch on her sides and the mare jumped into a full gallop.

Meredith felt Millwright tense under her. "You wanna catch up there big fella?" He was dancing from side to side and Meredith finally touched her heels to his sides. If she hadn't been hanging on he might have left her sitting in mid air as he bounded forward. He was as powerful an animal as he had looked.

She and Millwright had overtaken Henry and Ruby within a couple hundred yards. Meredith let him run for another couple minutes for the sheer pleasure of it before she pulled the big guy up and waited for Henry. They galloped up a few moments later all smiles and high spirits. They spent a good ten minutes walking their horses up the trail to the top of the ridge in companionable silence. Meredith did so love this place and its people.

Henry and Meredith were just cresting the ridge when they herd a faint buzzing. She looked at Henry and the older man shrugged and continued on, staying just along the tree line. Meredith knew he had gotten the meaning behind her look.

From where they rode they could see the road leading to Garnet about a hundred feet below. The buzzing seemed to be growing louder the closer they rode to town. Meredith looked to Henry again. The older man touched his nose and dismounted, drawing his rifle from his saddle. He motioned for Meredith to stay mounted and draw her rifle.

She quickly complied and moved her horse in front of the tree line. Dust could be seen down the road. The buzzing was loud now, something was coming. Meredith was so proud of the grey horse. He had stood stock still since had positioned him and drawn the rifle. Not even that irritating buzz was bothering either horse.

Meredith saw the reason for the noise come into sight and her blood ran cold. The passenger in the side by side was wearing brown aviators and clutching a fedora. Reddington had found her clues. She looked to Henry and nodded, confirming his suspicions from the morning.


	10. Chases, Taunts and Gunshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dont own The Blacklist :)  
> I very much hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Henry aimed his rifle in the air and fired 2 consecutive shots. The repeat from his shots echoed through the valley and the viehicle on the road came to a stop. Both men jumped out, drew their guns and looked around. In the confusion Henry had remounted Ruby and walked her to the edge of the ridge so he could look down at the strangers.

"Good afternoon fellas!" He gave them a very unwelcoming and gruff greeting as he reloaded his rifle. "What brings two well to do dandies to my neck a the woods?"

Meredith watched as Reddington stood up and walked closer to the side of the road. "Good afternoon my friend."

"Depends on who you two is as to if we is friends." Henry fired back.

"Isn't the cultural jargon out here just delightful Dembe? Red asked his friend. "Alright my good man, I'm Mr. Huston, and this here is a distinguished associate of mine." Reddington gestured to Dembe with his hat before placing it back on his head. "I happen to be searching for a young woman who I believe became lost in this area yesterday."

Henry gave a hearty laugh. "I ain't seen no lost woman have I Meredith?"

Seeing Reddington's jaw drop was worth Henry baiting him with her. She rode Millwright up to the edge of the ridge next to Henry. "Don't you worry none girl. Them pea shooters they carryin' ain't reachin' us way up here. Meredith smiled at him. Henry really did know how to handle unsavory affairs even if she felt like he may have just escalated this particular affair.

Meredith raised her voice when she answered Henry so Reddington could hear, "No Henry, I don't think we have come across any lost women." She turned to look at Raymond, " If we happen across any Raymond, I will be sure to direct them far away from you." From her vantage point she could see Reddington chewing the inside of his cheek. Even in this odd setting he looked so fresh and comfortable in his dress shirt and vest.

"Meredith, darling, I'm going to need you to come down here before I lose my patience and shoot you."

"Listen here boy, that ain't how we address a lady in these parts. As for that shooting thing ya mentioned..." Henry raised his rifle in a flash and shot a round into the tree behind Dembe. "I'm a thinkin' you gents came a touch unprepared."

Dembe didn't flinch, but instead looked to Reddington who nodded. Dembe took a shot back at Henry and as her old friend predicted the bullet did not reach them but instead buried itself in the side of the ridge. Meredith was beginning to think the old rancher was either crazy or brilliant. He didn't even shift in his saddle and laughed like she had just told him the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

Reddington looked up to her again, "Meredith, that was a lovely little cowboy you left at your warehouse. It is a shame I had to have him made into a bullet just for you my dear."

Meredith could feel her blood beginning to boil. She had so few things in this world and he had just distroied one of them. "Raymond, I can't believe you did that to Billy!" She shouted down at him. "Can't you just accept that you will never be able to take me if I don't wish it?"

Reddington and Dembe got back into the vehicle. "Run fast Meredith, for we will not be having a similar conversation when we get up that ridge."

"Well that was some fun girl but I think we had better scoot back to the ranch. Them boys ought to be ready an a waitin' by now an I think them other fellas mean business." Henry smiled at her. How could he be so happy. She was as good as some game animal to Reddington at the moment. They spurred their horses back the way they came. Meredith knew it was a race to the trail now. One way up and one way down.

Red knew there had to be a trail leading up to Meredith's well played vantage point. He made up his mind after he saw her ride up astride that giant grey animal. He was definitely going to shoot her in the leg. Twice. Oh she was infuriating and gloriously lovely in those goddamn jeans. How dare she taunt him by straddling that horse like he wished she would do to him. It was as though she unconsciously knew exactly what to do to push his buttons.

Dembe had them around the back of the ridge just as Meredith and her rustic escort were hitting the bottom of the trail. Well, he didn't get them cornered there, but at least he wasn't having a chase in some death trap 100 feet in the air. He had been concerned seeing her sitting atop that ridge where she could fall and break that pretty neck of hers. Red motioned for Dembe to increase their speed.

Meredith glanced behind her and saw the two men coming into firing range and her first concern was for Henry's safety. "I'm going to try to lead them the long way around to the ranch Henry!" She shouted. "Get the boys and find me!"

"Go on girl. I know ya know the way! Meredith heard his cackle as she veered Millwright on the outskirts of the hilly range surrounding the ranch.

She wasn't sure if her lovely boy had more speed but she prayed as she loosened his reins and dug in her heels. She wasn't disappointed at all when he flattened his neck out and began eating up ground with his great grey stride.

Red watched the two horses split directions. There was her weakness. Always sacrificing herself to protect others. It was a weakness he knew well. He nudged Dembe's arm and his friend turned them to follow the old cowboy. Let her just come to them then, that would be easier.

Several shots sounded and red felt something tear into the upper part of his arm. He turned his head around to see Meredith sitting on her horse with a puff of smoke fanning off a revolver.

She saw Reddington and his man veer off after Henry. That wasn't part of her plan and she couldn't have Henry and the boys in danger because of her. She drew one of the beautiful outlaw pistols and fired. She had aimed to shoot him through is awful heart but she wasn't accustomed to these guns yet and instead saw red booming across the arm of his dress shirt.

Dembe went to slow the ATV in order to cover fire for his friend but Red motioned for him to follow the old man. How could the sweet girl he had once known want to shoot him. Then he remembered her promise to kill him herself if he tried anything to hurt her people. He'd pay her back with a matching scar today if he had anything to say about it. Red pulled his tie off and wound it around his arm to stave the bleeding.

Meredith turned Millwright and asked the gelding for his all as she wound her way to the back side of the ranch. God, if this was the sort of horse Henry was using the money she gave him to breed she would double her funding. Millwright might just be the reason lives were saved today.

Remembering Henry's earlier instructions Meredith fired two shots in the air from her revolver as she neared the back entrance. She began to hear echos from the hills surrounding the old buildings. What he had set up dawned on her, they were being lured right into an ambush. No wonder Henry had seemed so happy with this godforsaken chase. Good, she thought, let Reddington shed a little more blood today.

How that old man on a horse kept just out of this range was beyond Reddington. Each time he would fire at him his shots seems to fall just short of their target. The cowboy ran his red hose through a break in the hills and Dembe excellently navigated to follow.

They drove into a sprawling collection of rundown buildings on either side of the road they were on. Just ahead Reddington saw the cowboy had stopped his horse and was just sitting there grinning at them. Red looked just past the crazy cowboy and saw Meredith running her horse up behind him. He felt triumphant, they must have realized they were outclassed without the benefit of their previous position.

"Henry!" Meredith cried as she slid Millwright to a stop next to the jovial old cowboy. "Henry are you wounded?!?"

"Nah girl. Ain't no little motor buggy catchin' ole Ruby here." He reached down and patted his mare's neck. "She do love a good chase, don't ya sweetheart." Henry turned to look at Meredith, "You know what's gonna happen to them fellas now don't ya girl?"

"Henry, please don't kill them. Just make them go away." Meredith pleaded.

"Oh my girl", he shushed her. "We ain't in the business a killin' folk. Although that seems to be the only way to get this tick off ya."

Henry leaned toward her as Reddington and Dembe neared them. "You're gonna have to talk to this fella. I seen the way he was a lookin' at ya girl. Now I ain't got no trouble with boys a chasin' ya but ole Millwright might get a little jealous."

Meredith gave Henry a confused look. "Don't look so befuddled my girl. An old man knows the look a love miles off. Sort him out an come to some sort of agreement so I can dump some a my whiskey on that arm a his ya opened up. I'd like to hear him holler."

Dembe stopped their vehicle in front of Meredith and her old man. Reddington dismounted the death trap and drew his gun. "Enough Meredith. It's time for you to come with me." He aimed his gun not at her, but at Henry.

The old man laughed heartily, "There won't be no shootin' a me or my little girl here." He gestured to Meredith and let a shrill whistle fall from his lips. Heads popped up and guns cocked all around them.

"Ah, a good old fashioned western ambush I see." Red looked around him.

"Yes sir. Nah, I'm gonna leave you and this sweet girl to talk out whatever it is between the two of ya an then I'm gonna sew ya up boy. Yer man can come with me. We's gonna have us a little whiskey drink. C'mon big fella I know that chasin' is thirsty work." Henry gestured to Dembe as he began walking Ruby toward the barn. Reddington nodded to his friend to go. What good was protection when they were surrounded?

Meredith watched the two men retreat. How could Henry leave her alone like this? Reddington started walking toward her. The memory of the taste of his lips went dancing across her mind. Even in his slightly disheveled state he still looked the dashing villain. He also looked very very angry and that anger was storming right toward her. She swallowed hard and steeled herself for a fight.


	11. Altercations and Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *don't own The Blacklist  
> Please enjoy!   
> Comments are always welcome.

"What a lovely setting you chose for our little chase Meredith" he took his glasses off and began to clean them off with his handkerchief.

"What is it going to take to make you leave me alone Reddington?" She glared down at him.

He finished with his glasses and placed them back on his face with calculated control. "Where ever did you find these delightful natives and how did you coerce them into assisting you darling. That was really very well played." He was standing just off Millwright's shoulder and that clearly agitated the animal.

He gave a snort and shook his head. "It seems there are two of us here who don't like you very much Raymond." She scowled down at him. "What part of I can't have you knowing who I really am did you not understand before?"

"That's very easily solved my dear. I already know who you are and I already have a delightful woman on her way to that very small town we flew into for a tearful reunion. Problem solved. I will protect you both here and wherever you choose to go as long as it is with me."

"Ray. You didn't." She gasped. He couldn't be bringing her grandmother so close to her. She jumped off her horse's back and drew her pistol to point directly at his heart. "Tell me you did not do what I think you did." She demanded and pulled the hammer of her six gun back.

"That really is a lovely weapon my dear. Have I shown you the little present I brought for you?" He asked as he stepped into her gun barrel. There was a quiet shot and pain tore across Meredith's arm.

"You fucking shot me you ass!" Meredith screamed at him and pulled the trigger on the gun pointing at his black heart. It clicked and nothing happened.

"That's seven Meredith. My limited knowledge of the outlaw's six gun would lead me to believe six shots are all you get. Did that detail escape you darling?” Red hoped she had been trying to play on a hunch that he hadn't counted her shots, not that she would have gladly killed him where he stood. Maybe he couldn't blame her for attempting to shoot him in his heart. He had just shot her in her arm. But his heart...perhaps his Meredith had a little flare for the dramatic.

Meredith dropped the gun and clutched her bleeding arm. The bullet went right through the meaty part of her arm. Who the hell did he think he was? He had threatened to shoot her many times but she didn't think he would really do it.

"Looks like we are a matched pair now sweetheart. I hope your little cowboy made you just as happy as he made me. Now let's see if we can't get our new tattoos sewn up shall we?" He said as he began to walk toward the barn.

She. Was. Going. To. Kill. Him. Meredith ran after him and jumped on his back. She got his neck in the crook of her wounded arm and pulled it back with her good hand. They fell to the ground in a heap. He dug his fingers into her gunshot wound while she tried to pull harder around his neck. Her blood was making everything slick and sticky at the same time.

Reddington grabbed her by the back of her neck and drug her over his shoulder. Her back hit the ground hard, nearly winding her on impact. Red half covered her body and held her hands above her head. Meredith's teeth found purchase on his shoulder and she bit down hard.

He grunted and pulled her head away from him. "Biting Meredith?" He flipped her over onto her stomach and held her wounded arm behind her back. "You might be good at running but I will always be able to overpower you."

"Wrong again Ray." Meredith kicked her legs up and slammed her heels into his back with all of her strength. She rolled to the side as the momentum from the kick sent him forward. she scrambled up to her knees and drew her second pistol.

Red heard a gun cock behind him as he lay on his stomach in shock. He rolled over to look up at her pointing that very pretty and very empty pistol at him. "Now I know you are very adept at slight of hand but I doubt that you are so good as to have loaded your pistol while we had our little scuffle." He scoffed and brought his hands behind his head as though he was lounging on a beach.

Meredith smiled at him. "Different gun Raymond." She watched the smug look fade from his face as he realized she had two holsters.

Perhaps he should just accept that she might be able to beat him at every turn. That or she had him where he just wasn't thinking to his usual potential. "You don't want to shoot me Meredith." Red tried to distract her as he slowly rose to his knees to mirror her stance.

"No Raymond I really think I do." She narrowed her gaze and her mouth twitched to the side.

He really did love that contemplative little gesture she did. The fact that she had to think about shooting him, again, had to be a point in his favor. Red began to feel a touch of remorse for having shot her, but she really had been asking for it by leading him into this infernal trap, running away and generally refusing him. She was blind if she couldn't see how much he cared for her. "Please Meredith. At least allow me one last request before you empty that revolver into my heart." He hung his head so she couldn't see him smirk as he asked for her favor. They had done this particular dance before, but he would be the one leading this time.

Meredith's hand shook slightly as a bitter taste coated her mouth. Could she really murder him, just like that? She had been so sure only a moment ago, but something about the idea was making her heart hurt now. "Alright Reddington, one request and then you let me disappear forever." She lowered the gun so the barrel was pointing toward the ground near her knee.

"Kiss me goodbye." He did his best to school his featured into something resembling resignation as he asked for the one thing neither of them could resist.

Meredith scooted forward on her knees and holstered her pistol. "Alright Raymond, but this is the last time ever."

"Not likely darling." He growled as he wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and brought her lips crashing to his. He felt Meredith's shoulders tense up slightly. Red loved the way her anger drove her to ferocity. Her strength of conviction and unfiltered will to escape him was as delicious on her as those damned jeans.

She wasn't sure why his lips tasted so good. Another of those unfair things in life she supposed. As unfair as that fact was she just had to have another taste of him. Meredith licked across the seam of his lips and they immediately parted to grant her access to that rich smoky chocolate heaven she had been thinking about since she walked out of that hotel suite.

That devious little tongue of hers was intoxicating. She was raw honey and wild mint. Red couldn't help but stroke his tongue along hers. This was more the passionate war he had in mind days ago he thought as he slid his hands from her neck to travel slowly to cup that fantastic jeans covered ass of hers.

Meredith sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she slowly pushed him back to lay on the ground. She crawled up his body aided by his urging hands, never breaking their kiss. Meredith straddled him and covered his mouth more completely with hers. She had every intention of finally devouring him.

Perhaps, Reddington thought, letting her lead this waltz was the better choice. He drug her up his body and set her astride his hips. Oh he had wanted her in this exact position since she had shown up riding that great grey horse. His original plan involved far less clothing but this was a promising start. Hell he needed this woman like his next breath.

They were all tongues, teeth and unbridled passion until a gruff voice sounded behind them. "Now that's enough tha two a ya! Come drink some and let me put ya both ta rights before ya bleed out and this other fella drinks up all a my good whiskey!"


	12. Confusion and Stubborn Mules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dont own The Blacklist.

Meredith sat up like lightning and had her gun in her hand.

Henry plucked Meredith's gun from her hand and held his other hand out to Reddington. "Yours too young fella."

Red reluctantly shifted Meredith off of him, stood up and handed both of his guns to the old man.

"Good, now we have some fun." He muttered something about them having been punching more holes in each other than a sieve or something like that as he walked back into one of the buildings.

"Something tells me it isn't wise to keep that man waiting." Red held his hand out to Meredith who was still sitting in the dirt dumbfounded. She was adorable when all of her toys had been taken away. "Come darling, I won't object to entertaining you. Perhaps I can even take your mind off of the loss of all of your firearms."

Meredith put her hand onto Reddington's proffered one. "You tricked me!" She accused. How could he completely wipe her mind of any and all rational thought with just a kiss. To make matters worse now Henry thought they had made up and if she knew Reddington he would take full advantage of that misconception. Red and Henry would be thick as thieves by the morning, she just knew it.

Red folded her into his arms and gently brushed his lips against hers. "No, not tricks sweetheart, mutual attraction was your undoing. Perhaps that interesting local man is on to something and you should listen for once." He led her by the hand into the worn looking building the old cowboy had dissepeared into.

Meredith snatched her hand from his grasp before they were even across the threshold. "I'm not your sweetheart Reddington! And stop kissing me!" She rooted her feet in the doorway and refused to move another step.

Henry ambled up behind Red and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to forgive this lil mule here, Raymond was it? She gets a might feisty when she's tore up an hungry. Yeah, that ole hunger'll make her meaner than a wet hornet."

She glared at Henry. Had he forgotten who had taken shots at him, chased them and shot her?! And "Raymond was it?" Meredith mocked to herself. Had he lost his mind?!? She huffed and continued to sulk in the doorway. This was absolutely not happening to her.

"C'mon my girl. Let's put some a that cornbread ya like into that slack jaw." Henry chuckeled as he lead Reddington into the building like an old friend.

Meredith snapped her mouth closed. She supposed she might forgive Henry but that depended entirely on how much of that cornbread he would be willing to give her. She absolutely wasn't going to forgive Reddington however. He seemed to think he knew about her and her grandmother but he couldn't be more wrong. She set her jaw and marched through the doorway.

  
Perhaps she should just tell him how things really were. See how smug he was when he found out truths he hadn't even conceived of. No, she thought, he would just try to come up with other plans to get his way and of course he wouldn't tell her anything about them. He'd just expect her to follow along and comply, just like everybody from her former life.

Henry and Red turned around at her heavy footfalls. "See, what'd I tell ya. My lil gal sure does like my cornbread." Henry leveled his gaze with Reddington's in a serious fashion. "Was my ma's reciepe. Didn't have no sisters so ol' ma, she taught me ta cook and my pappy taught me to shoot."

Reddington clapped his hands together and laughed, "I can see why Meredith likes you so much Henry. You do spin a wonderful yarn. Now if it's alright with you and your boys, I'd love to stay and try this famous cornbread. Did I also hear you mention whiskey?"


	13. Histories and Hearts of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sadly, I don't own The Blacklist  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

Meredith was sitting in a corner of the large open room that served as the kitchen and dining room of Henry's house. She had one hand wrapped around the tin cup of whiskey so hard her knuckles were white and the other was absentmindedly touching her fresh stitches as she listened to Henry tell Reddington the story of how she had turned up in Montana and fixed all his troubles. She remembered meeting Henry like it was yesterday.

Meredith had been on the run from her life and memories and decided it was time to see the wide open spaces and ghost towns of Montana. Upon her arrival to the town of Missoula she had gone to one of their banks. Maybe it was to case it maybe it was just the first place she walked into, or maybe she'd just been delusional with hunger, she couldn't quite remember that detail.

What she did remember was walking into a screaming match between what looked to be the bank manager and a cowboy who could have walked straight out of the late 1800's. The bank manager had been in the process of taking back some land from the old cowboy and the old man just wasn't going to stand for it. Meredith continued to eavesdrop until the cowboy shoved a lamp off the desk and stormed out. So of course she followed him out.

"Excuse me Sir," Meredith ran to catch up with him, "can I please ask you what that was all about?"

"Oh girl, an old man's problems shouldn't concern a sweet lil' thing like you." He replied sadly.

Meredith noticed there was some wetness around his eyes and it tugged at her heart. "Sir, whatever it is, please let me at least attempt to be of assistance."

After introducing herself to him and convincing Henry to let her hear him out she learned that the bank had found some sort of an old note on Henry's ranch and they were forcing him to pay or forfeit his home and livelihood. Henry believed the note was falsified and described how his family had homesteaded one hundred and fifty years ago and there hadn't been any notes on homesteads back then.

He reasoned that the bank wanted his land to break up and make into homes for "those rich idiots" he had called them. Meredith decided to use her recovery knowledge to help this poor man. Really she had known she couldn't do anything less.

They had talked of some other things as Henry's mood gradually began to improve. He told her about breeding his horses and she told him about her interest in seeing ghost towns. It was funny how that conversation materialized into the answers to all of their problems.

Henry told her about his love of a ghost town not far from where they were where he had played as a boy. He also let slip that it would make the perfect set up for a working ranch. Henry promised to take Meredith on a tour of the ghost town called Garnet the next day as a thank you for at least hearing him out. What Henry hadn't known is that Meredith had much bigger things in store for him then just listening to his sad tale.

Loud laughter shook Meredith from her memories.

"Then my girl asks me how I'd feel ownin' the entire town!" Henry and Reddington laughed again. "So I tell her, about how the state owns the land and nothin' short a big money ever changes those politician's minds."

Reddington looked over at Meredith sulking in her corner. She hadn't even offered any sounds of distress as Henry had sewed her arm up. No, he thought, she wouldn't have made any noise because she had been too busy trying to murder him with her emerald gaze. What she hadn't known was that just being in a room where she was with him and not trying to escape or shoot him was absolute heaven.

"An my Meredith tells me if I want Garnet it's mine. All she tells me she wants in return is that beast of a horse she was a ridin' earlier. I'm not sure how she done what she done, but you see the results a two years a workin' plain as day. Wasn't for my sweet girl, don't know what we'd a done." Henry continued his tale as he finished with Red's arm.

"My deepest gratitude for your excellent workmanship and masterful storytelling Henry." Reddington praised as he examined his stitches. "It seems Meredith does have a heart after all." He looked at her with a newfound reverence. So beautiful and so kind. Perhaps that sweet girl he met so long ago was buried in there somewhere.

Henry leaned in close to Red, "Don't let her fight put you off Raymond. I've never met anybody man or woman who was selfless as my girl there. She don't ask nobody for nothin', she just goes around puttin' all the wrongs she sees to rights. Nah she does it in her own way, but I'm sure you ain't ever known a woman didn't do things her own way."

Henry gazed fondly at Meredith. "I tell ya Raymond I love that lil girl as my own daughter. Not for what she done for us back when, but for that heart she keeps a hidin' beneath all that fluff. 'Ery now and again I see it peek out an it's like the sweet Montana sunshine."

"What poetic reporte Henry, but I'm sure she would have let you and your men fill me full of bullets earlier. Reddington replied.

"Nah Raymond she's tha one asked we didn't kill you and your friend." Henry corrected.

Red felt like he could have been knocked over with a feather. "She asked you not to shoot us? I'm sure you can see where I might find that to be unbelievable." Why would she lead him into an ambush and then ask that his safety be assured. Meredith certainly was a paradox.

"'Twas tha look in her eyes right then as she's askin we didn't go ta shootin. She was showin' that heart a hers ta me for you. Nah she didn't know we wasn't gonna rain lead on you fellas so ya can see where she mighta been a bit worried." Henry continued quietly.

"I believe she was revealing a great deal of herself today Henry. I am confident she was willing to use herself to lead my pursuit away from you. My refusal of her bait seems to be the reason for my newest scar." Red told the old man just as quietly.

"Aw son. Why ya gotta go an make an ole man all emotional?" Henry sniffled. 

Meredith rolled her eyes as Henry chided Reddington for “gettin’ him all emotional”. She was dying to know what they had been whispering about but pride wouldn't let her leave her corner. She considered the merits of drinking enough whiskey to make her pass out but she didn't trust Reddington to leave her where she was. She knew if she went the blackout drunk route she would likely end up on his jet in the morning with him claiming it was for her safety. Nope, absolutely not going to happen.


	14. Biscuits and Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dont own The Blacklist  
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and enjoy :)

The thunder of hooves outside was accompanied by the whoops and hollers of Henry's boys. “Seems them boys has finished with tha eve’s chores.” He turned to Red, “Nah we have us a good ole Montana night Raymond. Ain't nothin’ we love more than food and family.” 

Henry leaned in close to Reddington again, “Maybe ya might have a talk with our girl huh? Seems a me she's still a might sour.” Henry slipped him a large bottle on his off side, “Here's some a my girl’s favorite drink. Nah when ya see an openin’ go make nice mah boy.” 

Meredith pulled her knees up to her chin as the boys filed in. She really wasn't in the mood for fun until they began coming up to her and complimenting her riding and shooting. One of the younger boys, Everett, even brought her a biscuit he had saved from breakfast. He had wrapped it in a tea towel and presented it to her like a fine piece of jewelry.

  
She chuckled as Everett presented the biscuit to her with the request that she be his best gal. Meredith took the little delight from the the boy and kindly reminded him of how much older than him she was.

She noticed the very serious glare Reddington was directing at the boy. Jealousy gave him a darkness and oh how it looked so very sexy on him. Several tin cups of whiskey had her feeling brave so she leaned in and kissed Everett on the cheek. She may have lingered a little longer than was appropriate, and the hug she gave him may have been a little to intimate, but seeing Red get up like he'd been stung was worth it.

  
“Run Everett!” She giggled and positioned herself between the boy and Reddington. The boy laughed right along with her as he used her as a shield from the angry man coming toward them.

  
“Meredith I don't believe it is very lady like to kiss one man so soon after the other. Especially when they are in the same room. That is usually done in very poor taste.” He chided her.

  
“Raymond, it's okay to be jealous. It is a base emotion, remember?” She taunted. He had started to grind his teeth and Meredith knew she shouldn't push harder so she turned to Everett, “Thank you for you kind gift Everett, but at the risk of Henry yelling at all of us I must decline your generous offer before a fight breaks out.”

  
Everett gave a cheeky grin to Red and tipped his hat to Meredith. “Ma’am. Should ya reconsider…” Meredith giggled and shoved the boy back to his group of friends.

  
“So territorial Raymond.” She snapped at him. “You would do well to remember that I don't belong to you.” 

Red supposed this was the “openin’” Henry had suggested he take so he placed the gallon jug of her favorite whiskey on the table between them. She may not belong to him, yet, but he sure as hell belonged to her. Now he just had to get her to see that. “Henry said this was your favorite and might I say from what I have tasted of this particular jug’s contents…I commend your preference.”

She turned a look on him that landed somewhere between anger and disbelief. “He gave you a whole jug of our favorite whiskey?!” Her gaze turned accusatory. “What did you bribe him with Reddington?”

“Darling it's time for you to shut up and listen.” He calmly filled her tin cup from the jug. 

Meredith fumed at him, “You don't get to boss me…!” 

Red interrupted her outburst as he leaned in and lowered his voice, “I said shut your beautiful mouth Meredith. It is my turn to talk. I promise your turn will come. Unless you prefer to continue arguing like children.” 

She sighed and brought her cup to her lips. She needed to do something with her mouth other than screaming at him like she wanted to. It felt like she at least owed him the courtesy of hearing what he had to say. She and her friends had put him through quite a bit today. 

“Alright Red. Let's have an adult conversation.” She acquiesced. 

He smiled at her and clasped his hands in front of him. “I'm glad you decided to take the higher road Meredith. Now darling I'm going to need truthful answers or I won't be able to help you out of the predicament you're in. I know you firmly believe you know best but please let me hear your side of things and then we can decide.”

  
Reddington used Meredith's words to Henry those years ago against her. That didn't change the fact that he was as right now as she had been then. He really was clever she thought. Clever and dashing with his bloody shirt collar open a fraction after losing his tie. She realized that it was her blood all dried on the neck of his shirt. It was as though she had marked him as hers unknowingly.

  
“I promise that whatever you tell me this evening doesn't leave this ranch. In the event you decide you don't wish to accept what I offer, your secrets won't be known by others.”

  
“I believe you wouldn't tell others Raymond, but what is to stop you from blackmailing me?” Meredith wasn't accusing him of deceit exactly.

  
It sounded to Red like she was asking from past experience. “I can't promise I wouldn't use anything at my disposal to ensure your safety Meredith. I'm not above blackmail either and I think we both know that. I do, however, care for you more than you can imagine and I hope that is enough for you to trust in.” He couldn't fathom what a woman of her many resources could be so frightened of.

  
Meredith considered his words. What would it feel like to finally reveal what she had kept hidden for so long? She had no doubt that he did care for her, but she also knew how dangerous and possessive he could be.

  
“Okay Raymond,” she sighed’ “but remember when this debris settle from this fallout that you knew not what you asked.” If only he knew how wrong he'd been about her. He would most likely leave and she'd never see him again once he learned the truth. That was all she wanted earlier, but why did the thought of never again hearing his rich growling voice or seeing his eyes filled with passionate anger turn her stomach?

  
“Come now darling, I promise I will do my best to make whatever it is better.” Red tried to sooth her but he was becoming worried. That haunted look in her eyes was unsettling and what he wouldn't do to replace it with happiness and maybe some of that passion he'd see there earlier.

  
“You asked me about Vienna before and what happened that night, but I suppose I should start by telling you that the innocent girl leading you around all evening wasn't me.”


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *don't own The Blacklist

“Meredith,” he growled low at her, “ I said truths.”

  
“Red, shut up. It's my turn now and if you want this as much as you led me to believe you'll shut that delicious mouth of yours.” Her eyebrows rose in question. Now that she had started this confession it all wanted to come spewing forth like water from a broken dam. But she must lay it before him in a way he could understand, even if the end result was her as alone as she'd always been.

  
“My apologies darling, please continue.” He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could stop her, drag her out of here and keep her spirited away from the world for the remainder of time, but he thought she would sooner starve than let that happen.

  
“I know your only memory of me before these last few days was of a sweet, naive, innocent little thing. I'm sure you thought me pure as the driven snow but it was a rouse. Regina, my grandmother, pointed you out to me and told me I was to lure you into thinking you needed to protect me from some unseen threat. By way of me she played you Raymond.” Meredith's face felt hot with unshed tears as she watched him clinch his hands.

  
She looked so scared as she spoke and despite what she was telling him he still felt like she needed to be comforted and he needed to be the one to do it. Red clenched his hands to stop himself from hauling her across that table between them, setting her firmly in his lap and hearing the remainder of her confession while gently stroking her hair. “Please continue Meredith.” He quietly urged her.

  
She almost missed his prompting amidst all of the drinking and gaiety surrounding their serious bubble. “I had no idea who you were but if I didn't do what she said, well bad things always happened when Regina was displeased with me. So I put on my sweet innocent routine, smiled, danced and did exactly as I was told.” Meredith sighed and took a long drink from her cup.

  
“Everything was going as Regina said it would. You were enamored. The only problem was that as I lured you in, you, with your poetic words and promises of things to come, stole my heart.”

  
He had been refilling her cup as she continued to tear apart what had once been on of his favorite evenings. Had he heard her correctly? He'd stolen her heart? Red took her balled up hand in his and ran his thumb over her white knuckles, trying to show her that he was still here and he was still listening.

  
“After our last dance I went and found Regina to tell her that I wasn't going to play any more of her games and I was going to be leaving whether it was with you or on my own. I may have also mentioned I would find her and choke her until the life left her eyes if she did anything to you. When I look back at it I should have known better. She was so sweet when she claimed to have spoken with you about taking me away so I could be safe from that unknown threat she always said was looming. She told me to go with her two men outside her study door and they would take me to you. I was reluctant and she had promised that my safety was the reason for my deception toward you” She took a shaky breath and leveled her gaze with his.

  
Red had seen some great storms rampage over the open seas but what he was seeing in her eyes rivaled even the most brutal of them. Henry was right, she had a golden heart. He gently caressed her soft little hand in an attempt to impart some of his strength.  
“As I'm sure you know, that was not what happened. Her men took me in a car and drove for sometime before I realized they weren't taking me to you or any place safe. We finally stopped in the midst of some forest and I asked them if this was the meeting spot. It was then they confirmed what I had worried to be true, we weren't meeting anybody, but if I answered their questions I could go free.

  
He had worried this would happen, that her tale would be one of terror. Reddington tried to mask his anger so he didn't scare her off. Regina had played him for a fool promising Meredith to him for safekeeping in return for a great many favors. Favors he still made good on after Meredith vanished. He was sure that even as he and Regina discussed those favors and deals Meredith was being taken far away.

  
“They asked me what I had told you about my grandmother’s operation. When I told them that I hadn't told them anything because I didn't know anything, they beat me.” Meredith saw raw anger flash across his face. She was certain he wouldn't take being crossed very well but she had to finish telling him.

  
Red couldn't believe what he was hearing from his beloved girl. Her own grandmother lied to both of them and then had her accosted. The violence and deceit tested the control he was trying so hard to keep for Meredith's sake.

  
“After they were sure they had beaten every ounce of knowledge from me they shot me. Just a couple of shots in my leg and shoulder, but that was more than they needed considering how far they had taken me from civilization and that I'd likely freeze there in the snow before I bled out. Then they left.” Meredith drained her entire cup in the hopes the whiskey might numb the betrayal she still had lurking in her chest.

  
“Meredith, my sweet girl.” Red reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. Her sweet emerald eyes brimmed with tears.

  
A bitter chuckle fell from her lips. “I was pretty sure I'd die there. I may have even. Who knows what happens after you lose consciousness. My last thoughts as blackness took me were of you. I was angry you hadn't come to save me, but I was also happy for the fleeting feeling of love I had gotten to experience.”

  
Reddington stood up slowly. He took Meredith's hand and directed her to stand. “Meredith, would you be so kind as to walk with me. Perhaps show me which of these residences I might occupy for the evening?”

  
Her hand tensed in his and he looked down to see the confusion written clearly on her face.  
“Darling, I'm afraid your story has been deeply upsetting and although I pride myself on my control I feel it escaping my grasp. Please don't allow me to make a scene in front of your friends.” She nodded, grabbed the jug of whiskey and led him out the door.

  
Their escape hadn't gone unnoticed by the rowdy group of cowboys. Henry could be heard inside hollering at them to shut their yaps and stop their cat calling. Meredith sighed weakly and led Reddington to the little house she had stayed in the night before. She really wasn't sure where Henry had wanted him to stay, but this place was hers and it was safe.

  
Red took in the space appraisingly. “This is very tasteful for those local ruffians.” He was still chewing on his cheek as he fell back into one of the over sized armchairs.  
“It's my place.” Meredith said quietly.

  
He looked up at her and motioned to the chair next to the one he was occupying. He wanted her closer than just those few feet separating the two chairs. More for his comfort than her own at this point.

  
Meredith sat down next to him and pulled her knees under her chin. They sat in silence for a few moments before Reddington spoke to her. Here it comes she thought, this is the part where he leaves for good. She let her eyes fall to the floor and awaited the inevitable.  
“I have two questions Meredith. How did you survive such an ordeal and why on gods green earth would you want to protect that woman after what she had done to you?”

  
Meredith placed the two cups she had snatched on their way out on the narrow table between their chairs. She then filled them up from the procured jug. Despite the seriousness of their conversation and the questions hanging in the air between them, she grinned at him.

  
“You really are very sneaky Meredith. One of these days you will tell me where you learned all of your naughty tricks.” He smiled as he picked up his cup with one hand and Meredith's hand in his other. “Now, darling, why are you protecting Regina?”

  
“I'm not protecting that vile woman Raymond. I'm protecting the mother of my father. The one woman in this world who loved me after my mother and father were killed.” Meredith explained to him as though he should have known.

  
“I wasn't aware your father’s mother was still alive. I presumed everybody including your parents had died in that bombing.” Red hated to bring Meredith's tragic past into the open, but it was imperative he understand.

  
“That seemed to be what everybody thought. Shortly after the bombing Regina found my grandmother and I in hiding with a tribe of Bedouin. Regina promised to hide my grandmother’s identity and take me with her for safety. I later found out that Regina was using me to blackmail my grandmother into being her spy in the Middle East.”

  
Red tugged on her fingers. “Darling I'm afraid if you don't come and sit with me for the remainder of your story I'm going to depart this place promptly and engage in the torture and eventual end of your less than savory grandmother.”

  
Meredith understood his need for comfort. There had been a pull in her chest so strong it felt as though her heart would come flying out at any moment. She was surprised he wanted her though. Really that was the last reaction she had expected.  
“As you say Raymond.” Meredith rose from her chair and delicately perched herself on the small space on the chair next to his legs.

  
“Always with the games Meredith.” He sighed as he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her into his lap. “Now lay that beautiful head right here and tell me how you managed to overcome dying.” He pressed her head over his heart as he spoke.

  
Very little in Meredith's life had been as comforting as the steady sound of Raymond's heart. “ I'm not sure what happened after I died, but I woke up to two Russian men sewing me up and not much of a memory as to what had happened. My Russian back then was spotty at best but I could tell that one of them had found me in the woods and that the other knew who I was. I begged them in my broken Russian to please not tell Regina where I was. The seemed to understand my request because I never was taken back.”

  
Red felt her readjusted herself in his lap. What torture it was to have her so close he thought. How was it she could possibly smell so good after a chase and their roll in the dirt?

  
“After I recovered more Ilia and Boris took me under their wing. They were living in Hungary and on the run from a rather unsavory Russian syndicate. They were making a very good living from trading one country’s secrets to another. I became a sort of secret weapon for them with my ability to lift anything off of anybody. That and I was attractive enough to distract.”

  
Red chuckled, “I know Ilia and Boris. They have been good friends of mine for 5 years or so. They have always done good business. It is a shame I hadn't asked them about your mysterious identity years ago. And darling, you are more than distracting, you are absolutely arresting.” He brushed his lips across the top of her head.

  
“It wouldn't have mattered what you asked them Raymond. They would never sell out their little babushka. I'm not sure why that is the name they decided I needed but I just saw Ilia last week and he still calls me that.” Meredith snuggled closer into his chest.

  
“So you're their babushka. I had heard them say that before but never fathomed they were talking about a young woman.” He had thought they were involved with some old woman. He should have known better than for those two tricksters to be literal.

  
“Yeah. That was me. So after a time of working with them they get this intel on my grandmother. She was being watched closely by some of Regina’s associates. Turns out that after my body hadn't been recovered they thought I might go running back to her. The surveillance photos had one short message saying if I was seen in the vicinity that my grandmother was to be takin out immediately.” Meredith sniffed a little and emptied her cup. “Ilia and Boris thought it would be best if I went to America where I'd be less recognizable. So they introduced me to Jaxon and told me that we could still work together but to never reveal my past to anybody. Both my first and last name are common enough for friends but I took on an alias for protection.

  
Red adjusted her and refilled both of their glasses. “So you became the king with the golden touch huh?”

  
“Boris always told me I had hands of gold. It seemed fitting.” Meredith grinned.  
He kissed the top of her devious head again. “This does leave us in a quandary Meredith. I thought once you saw Regina everything would be alright. I was wondering what The Ambassador’s granddaughter had to fear from anybody. Now it seems as though the woman flying into Montana tomorrow morning is our enemy.” An enemy who he felt knew more about his sweet girl’s sorted history.

  
Meredith pulled back and searched his eyes for any evidence that he might sell her out. Upon finding nothing but honesty there she asked, “Our enemy?”

  
“Oh yes darling. The list of wrongdoings first against you and your grandmother and second against me have become more than I am willing to tolerate. The Ambassador must be handled.” Handle Regina he would. While Meredith stayed sequestered here amongst her outlaw gang.

  
“Raymond, she is much more of a serpent than you give her credit for and you seem to have a knack for underestimating members of my family, myself included.” Meredith winked at him.

  
Her little flirts by way of highlighting his inadequacies were delightfully competitive and exceptionally arousing. With nothing other than an insult and a wink she could have him eating out of her hand. He lifted her by her hips and turned her to face him with her knees on either side of his legs. “Meredith darling, there is nothing further to do for our predicament this evening.”

  
Meredith grinned at him and between her little teeth were his diamond cuff links. “The ability you have to abscond with things is nothing short of amazing. Would you care to enlighten me as to the how or the why you are in possession of those?”  
She plucked each small piece from between her lips one at a time. “Neither. But what you should be asking is what else of yours I might have.”

  
She slowly lifted her hand and dangling from one dainty finger was his watch. “I really must know the story behind your little superpower sweetheart.”

  
Meredith leaned in close to his ear, “I was just trying to ensure”, her breath caressed his ear as she spoke, “that these nice things of yours didn't get lost.”

  
“I'm sure they are as safe as they can be now that they are in your possession darling”  
Meredith hopped up off his lap in a flash and placed his items gently on the table next to their cups. “I have no intention of keeping them Raymond. But I imagined they might become lost in your hurry.”

  
He felt like somebody had just ripped his comfort away when she shot off his lap. He cocked an eyebrow at her. “What could possibly have me in such a hurry as to misplace my valuables?”

  
She did so love a good game where he was concerned. “Well Red, if this doesn't make you want to be in the sort of hurry I anticipated then perhaps we should have another chat.” With that said Meredith pulled her shirt over her head.

  
There she stood in nothing but low slung jeans and a lacy black bra he was sure had been outlawed in several countries. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began strolling to the back of the house as though it were nothing more than a spring day. He noticed, but only momentarily,several large scars across her shoulder from being shot those years ago.  
Red was up and in pursuit. He was finally stalking his prey and by rights he would feast on her this very night.


	16. Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dont own The Blacklist

Red caught a glimpse of her retreating form as she turned the corner at the end of the hall. He strolled unhurriedly, the pursuit of her so utterly intoxicating. Meredith's giggle came from the back room she had slipped into and those obscene pants came flying out the door. Slight disappointment crossed Red’s mind. He needed to slow her down lest she expect to arrive at the main event too soon.

  
Another much quieter giggle she had clearly attempted to muffle came from the other side of the wall connected to the doorway. She thought to ambush him did she? He toed off his shoes to muffle his steps, began his slow prowl through the doorway and grabbed her as she came at him from the shadows where she must have thought herself hidden.

  
Red swung her around to the wall and pinned her between it and himself. “You must learn to be quiet when planning an ambush my dear.” He growled viscerally as he crashed his lips down onto hers. She was so soft and yielding beneath him. The natural mint taste of her mixed with the whiskey they had been drinking reminded him of mint julips on a summer day.

  
Torturously slowly he ran his hands from her back down to her hips. There were so many raised lines along the back of his fiery little treasure. Her strength only made the beast within him desire her more. He ran his hands down to that luscious ass of hers and jerked her up and against him with force.

  
She moaned so lustfully into his mouth as he lifted her legs around his hips and pressed her back against the wall. The little vixen had the audacity to roll her hips against him and giggle against his lips.

  
“Raymond, I believe your shirt seems to have been unbuttoned.” She glanced down.  
Hands of gold she had told him earlier, more like hands of mischief he thought. “You are incredibly naughty Meredith. It is very favorable that you are also incredibly….mmm…sexy.” He growled as he leaned back a fraction and took her in.

  
Those scraps of black lace she was wearing were a mouthwatering contrast to her creamy skin. Vibrant green vines and pink and blue flowers wound their way low across her pelvic bone. The lace of her panties covered parts of her tattoo like shadows in a garden.

  
She unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid her body along his erection which was currently threatening to break free from his pants. Meredith ducked from his arms and pulled his belt from his pants as she walked toward her bed. No other woman in the world could possibly compare to Meredith with her wild untamed nature.

  
Red watched her as she walked away, swinging her hips, and tossed his belt over her shoulder. As it hit the floor she glanced at him over her shoulder and winked.  
“I didn't think you needed that anymore.” She grinned.

  
Red shrugged his shirt off as he followed her over to her large fur covered bed. Placing his shirt across the back of a chair next to her bed he went to work on the buttons of his trousers. “No sweet girl I didn't. What I do need though is you.”

  
A blush spread across her cheeks as she lay back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows. Seeing her reclined and on display for him was resplendent. Red licked his lips as he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, the neat stack he was making on the chair forgotten.

  
Her eyes were devouring the very sight of him in the dimly lit room. Red chewed his cheek as his eyes continued their journey up her body. She had such dainty feet with little turquoise nails. The flare of her hips under that black lace was contrasted by her narrow waist. Red noticed the shallow rise and fall of her breasts under their sparse covering. Her chin was tipped down and she was feasting on him with equal fervor from behind those dark lashes.

   
“If you keep staring at me like you're going to eat me I might loose my nerve Red.” She shyly admitted.

  
He was on the bed and had her gathered in his arms with speed that surprised him and earned him a surprised squeak from her. “Meredith look at me.” Her emerald eyes were so dark with lust he almost didn't believe her admission. “Darling, you have nothing to fear from me, but if this is not what you want please say so now before I am unable to stop myself from ravaging you.”

  
She closed the distance between them until her lips were almost touching his. “If you don't make love to me immediately, I promise, I will shoot you again.”

  
What man in any state of mind could turn this woman down? He ran his hands up her back to the clasp of her bra and dispensed of the offending garment. Pressing his lips to hers he gently pushed her to lay back while he licked and nipped his way down her neck.

  
Her hands clutched the fur covering and her needy moans drove him into a frenzy. Red’s wandering mouth found purchase on one of her taught nipples and he lavished it with his tongue. She arched her chest into his mouth and gasped. “I never…realized…how adept at torture…you were.

  
He withdrew his mouth from her now pebbled nipple. “Darling, we've only just begun with what I have in store for you.” A wolffish grin spread across his face and he dove in, desperate to inflict the same torture to her other breast. Red let his hand wander down across her stomach but something stopped him in his tracks. She had been wearing underwear at his last recollection.

  
She gasped as he withdrew his mouth and another giggle tumbled from her lips. “Were you looking for these?” A scrap of lace hung from her index finger.

  
“I'm glad to see you're finally putting your talents to good use.” She looked like she was ready to laugh again until his fingers parted her folds and skimmed over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Meredith hissed and rolled her hips into his hand.

  
She was so slick with her want of him and pride swelled in his chest. Being the cause of her passion both elated him and made his cock throb. Red wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back before the need to burry himself inside her became unbearable.

  
He considered himself lucky that her demanding hands urged him up to face her. “Please Red, I need.” She begged.

  
Realization that he would never be able to say no to her set in. He gently pressed his lips to hers and aligned himself with her entrance. Meredith wiggled her hips impatiently as he teased her. “So demanding.” He commented against her lips and kissed her deeply as he pushed himself into her molten depths.

  
They both sighed into the kiss and stilled. He was giving her a moment to adjust to him and giving himself the same moment to collect himself. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pulled his hips flush with hers. Red pulled his lips from hers and drank in the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she began to shudder under him.

  
Her orgasm had him feeling like an untried school boy and he almost lost it. She was so perfectly tight around him as he began to move within her. Meredith ran her hands along the sides of his face as she returned her lips to his. Moments of complete loss of control were not common in Red’s world, but this woman seemed to be stealing that from him as well. He couldn't help but increase his pace as she tensed under him.

  
“Oh God Ray!” She breathed against his lips as she started to tremble uncontrollably.  
Her walls tightened around him and took him over the edge right with her. He rolled them onto their sides and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. “That, my darling, was worth every second I waited for you, that godforsaken gallivant and the stitches.”

  
“Well I do aim to please Raymond.” She mumbled sleepily. “I will have you know that I will be having seconds from that particular buffet.”

  
He chuckled as he pulled the fur around her. She really was everything to him. He supposed she had been since he met her. She could tell him that it wasn't the real her all those years ago, but he refused to believe that. The only thing that had changed was that she now hid her kind nature underneath a fiercely stubborn shell.

  
He would have to grovel at her feet for days once she woke up in the morning and realized he had gone to deal with Regina without her. He'd have to leave a note for Henry to keep any firearms out of her reach upon his return.


	17. In Which Both Parties Do Some Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dont own The Blacklist

As soon as Red heard Meredith's breathing even out he kissed her forehead and extracted himself from her arms. He was sure there were things he had done in his life harder than pulling himself away from her, but he couldn't remember them now. After gathering all of his clothes he took one last long look at her sleeping form sighed and walked out to collect himself.

  
Red stepped from the comfort of Meredith's little house. Now, he thought, where might Dembe be?

  
“If yer lookin’ for yer man, I already set him up with one a our ranch trucks so ya’ll don have ta take that lil buggy all the way back in tha dark.” Henry gruffed from the dark. 

Red tensed at the unsuspected voice in the darkness before he realized it was Henry. “My gratitude Henry. Please watch over her, and don't let her leave.”

  
“Nah ya know that's impossible mah boy. She's gonna be real sore at ya for not tellin’ her yer plans. Honesty has always been best with ma girl. She may not like it at the time, but she don't stay mad near as long.” Henry scratched the back of his neck as he tried to dissuade Reddington from leaving her without anything.

  
Red sighed, “I know. I simply can't put her in that sort of danger.”

  
“Ah ma boy, that girl is whip smart an she will find ya. Have no doubt. I can tell ya think ya know what she's about, but I'm tellin’ ya Raymond, ya ain't even scratched the surface a the resources she's got hold a.” Henry began walking Reddington to the truck where Dembe was waiting.

  
“Henry, please at least make an effort to dissuade her from trying to track me down.” Red knew by the time she got wind of where he was his business with Regina would be done.

  
“I'll give it a shot Raymond, but I tell ya again, that girl loves ya and I ain't never seen anythin’ stop her from gettin’ what she loves. God speed ma friend.” Henry clapped Red on the shoulder and walked into the darkness.

  
Strange old western cowboys had oddly strong senses of wisdom. Red made a mental note to hear more of Henry's wisdoms upon his return to Meredith.

  
“Are you sure we shouldn't take the girl with us?” Dembe asked as soon as Reddington had settled in the cab of the truck.

  
“No my friend, she needs to stay here where she is safe.” He only hoped she wouldn't hold his decision to ensure her safety against him.

  
“Alright, but I plan to be as far away as I can be when she finds you.” Came Dembe's quiet reply.

 

Meredith rolled over with every intention to cuddling up next to Raymond. Instead her arms touched only the cold empty space of her bed. Her hands scooted back and forth along the sheets seeking out any remaining warmth that might indicate she was mistaken. As usual, Meredith wasn't wrong. He'd left her! She tells him her whole tragic story, admits to playing him, gives herself to him and what does he do? The asshole leaves her out of a confrontation she damn well belonged in. She practically owned the damn thing.

  
Anger seethed off of her in waves as she got dressed and stomped into her living room. Seeing Henry sitting there was not exactly what she expected, but his presence wasn't unwelcome. “Henry, I'm going to need my guns back and maybe a ride into town if you might be so kind.” She ground out. Reddington's actions weren't Henry's and she would not treat her dear friend as though they were.

  
“Good mornin’ to ya too ma girl. Nah I know ya might be a lil’ cross right at the moment, but I have a present fer ya.” Henry groaned as he got up from his seat and hobbled over to Meredith with his hand out.

  
Meredith looked at the small clear plastic container in Henry's upturned palm. “Henry is that some trash you found outside?” She couldn't help sounding a little cross.

  
“Nah girl, that's the package to a lil’ tracker we put in them horses. I think this un is a ridin’ round in some fella or other’s arm.” Henry grinned ear to ear at his own clever trick.

  
“Henry you are absolutely brilliant!” Meredith hugged him.

  
“An ol’ dog does have his day an it really was easy to bug that fella while he was starin’ at ya tha whole time.” He hugged her back. “Nah I did promise that fella a yers that I would try an talk ya out a follern’ him. Think a the dangers a minute my girl. Then we'll go an get him outa whatever he done got himself inta.”

  
“We Henry?” Meredith wasn't sure she had heard the old man correctly.

  
“Yeah Meredith mah girl. Sometimes even a strong gal like ya are needs the backup of a good ole’ Montana outlaw posse. Ya can tell me what we might be up against on tha way ta town. Them boys got us a ride ta wherever yer fella lands.” He grinned again.

  
“Lands?” Meredith felt like she was so far behind this plan that she'd never catch on.

  
“Mhmm, Everett says that signal a his was in town fer just a short time and then was movin’ along fast as flyin’. Henry began to amble out the door. “We best get a move on!”

  
Why would Red be flying anywhere? He had said he was meeting Regina in the same town they had landed in. Unless…the cold hands of fear wormed themselves across her stomach. Unless Reddington had gone and underestimated Regina just as she had warned him not to. That damn man and his always thinking he knew better!


	18. Predicaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't own The Blacklist.

The world was very dark and smelled of some oddly familiar old perfume. Well hell he thought. Isn't this a fine predicament? Red heard a woman's voice through the bag over his head. Whatever Regina had used to sedate him had left fuzz throughout his mind.

  
He was abruptly grasped around his injured arm and the bag was ripped from his head. The world was suddenly very bright. Without the bag to filter the air Reddington found that he could practically taste the old woman's chosen scent. “Your sense of smell must be going Regina darling.”

  
“I do recall you being much more polite upon our last meeting Raymond.” She sneered at him. “Now why don't you cut your usual dull blather and tell me what you found out about our dear lost little Meredith.” Regina sat down across from him and brought a drink to her lips.

  
“I recall you at least having the manners to offer guests refreshments Regina.” Red cocked an eyebrow at her. “As for Meredith, I'm sure you know I want to locate her as badly as you do, but the little vixen seemed to have escaped my grasp somewhere outside that little village you abducted me from.”

  
“Cut the crap Reddington.” She spat. “I know you're hiding that little bitch somewhere. It might be best for you if you tell me before we land and I have it tortured out of you.”   
The Ambassador was a hard woman with hard features. Her lips were drawn into a thin line and her ice blue eyes were narrowed directly at him. She was nothing like the sweet girl he'd left sleeping soundly, wrapped in fur. Red shook his head. Twelve years it had taken him to see the ugly side of Regina.

  
“I told you my dear, she escaped my pursuit. Seems like twelve years of running might make one quite proficient at it.” Red turned his head to the side. “What might the girl have been running from I wonder?”

  
“Oh Raymond, I do tire of you and your games. How foolish you must think me. I know you found her and, amongst other things, talked to her. I'm still not sure what you saw in her but you were like a hound trailing a fox those years ago. I suspect if you hadn't found her you'd be fighting to get free to search for her again.” Regina smiled slyly at him over the rim of her glass.

  
“Age seems to have a way of settling us down doesn't it?” I believe instead of the being the hound I have instead become the hearing dog. I'm not sure how aware you are of all the possible places there are to hide in that vast state. I believe I have the girl back on the run to Las Vegas, where I originally picked up her scent.” Red sat back and schooled his features into a relaxed mask.

  
“Las Vegas you say? What an ostentatious cesspool. That girl never did have any taste.” Regina motioned to a man and instructed him to alter their flight path. “If you're lying to me Reddington, well even if you aren't, this might be your last little game.”

  
Red hoped Meredith's friend Jaxon didn't keep a good eye on the comings and goings of the criminal elite through Vegas and tip Meredith off as to his whereabouts. He really didn't need to worry about her getting mixed up in this too. At least in Vegas he had allies and a much more effective escape route. Truth be told it was the first place that came to his mind in order to draw Regina far away from Meredith.

  
Red sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. “I simply want what is mine Regina. I by no means care what it is that you want with her so long as she comes to me unharmed. Now how about offering me a drink?”

  
Regina smiled her venomous smile at him as she poured another drink and passed it to him. “I really don't know what you want with that girl, but she is yours as promised. I simply wish to hear from her what happened twelve years ago. She humiliated me that night with her disappearance and I'd like to know why.”

  
Reddington forced a smile and nodded once as he sipped his drink. That woman must still think him a love struck fool. He ventured Regina wouldn't have darted he and Dembe if hearing Meredith out was all she wanted. Now here he was on a plane without Dembe, headed back to where this whole mess began. How circular life was.


	19. Rousing the Cavelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Don't own The Blacklist
> 
> Please enjoy!!

A veritable rainbow of metallic delight was lined up in front of Meredith. She was like a girl in a candy shop that solicited sweet high octane horsepower. Tears of wonder pricked at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed. Meredith's eyes landed on a rear quarter in dark matte blue and she ran her fingers along the smooth lines. It reminded her of Reddington. That damn man. He was incapable of listening to anybody other than himself.

  
Meredith felt her body warm at the memory of the look in his eyes as she had removed her shirt and strolled away from him. The way his kisses tasted smokey and sweet at the same time. She absentmindedly rubbed her lips at the memory. He had made it so easy to love and hate him. A smile ghosted across her lips. Stupid and so utterly gallant with his want to fight her battle.

  
Henry startled her out of her musing. “Looks like our man is a headin’ ta Las Vegas. We best get this ole hunk a metal in tha air.” Henry gestured around the cargo plane where 20 new Ford mustangs were loaded for transport.

  
“Henry, why are we traveling in a cargo plane filled with delightful cars? Not that I'm complaining. The view will be quite to my liking.” Meredith quirked a brow and grinned at him.

  
“Well mah gal, these machines are ours. Thought we might be needin’ somethin’ fast just in case we need ta outrun anythin’. I remember ya talkin’ up that blue monster ya drive round in. Thought me an tha boys might follow ya recommendation.” Henry began walking around the cars inspecting them.

  
Meredith couldn't find a question to begin with so she settled for an all out laugh. Turns out everybody had secrets and she wasn't about to look a gift mustang under the hood. On second thought she really did want to see what these beautiful machines were sporting for power. Speaking of power Meredith had some phone calls to make.

  
“Henry, do you have a sat phone I might use?” Meredith asked and was tossed a brick of a phone. She dialed the number from memory and brought the phone to her ear.

  
“Jacks burgers and fries.” Came the gruff greeting.

  
“Jax it's Mer.”

  
“Meredith! Girl I am so glad to hear your voice! I didn't know if I'd ever hear from you again!” Jaxon’s elation was clear.

  
“We have a bit of a situation Jax. I need you to call Ilia and Boris. We need them and their best extraction team in Vegas by the morning.” She ordered.

  
“Alright Mer. I assume you're on your way home then?” He asked.

  
“Yeah Jax, I will explain everything when I get home. Oh and one last thing…”

  
“Sure, whatever you need Mer.”

  
“Can you have 20 extra beds set up in my warehouse please. I'm bringing the Cavelry with me.” Jaxon’s chuckle warmed Meredith's heart. She had missed the giant idiot more than she realized.

 

“Sure Mer. Shall I have your car at the air strip as well?"

 

“Aw Jax. You are the best. I will talk to you in a few hours.”

  
Meredith disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Henry.   
“Henry, I have an air strip right outside the city. I have my broker meeting us. We can go to my place from there and discuss our options for a rescue.”

  
“Alright mah girl.” Henry patted her shoulder. “Don ya worry. Well get yer fella back safe.”

  
Oh he'd be safe alright. Until she murdered him herself. She sadly admitted to herself that if they didn't get some things strait that they wouldn't ever have anything past some mind blowing sex. Not that she'd mind having that again.

  
A scuffle from the open cargo door of the plane brought Meredith's mind to the present. Two of Henry's gang had shoved another man aboard the plane. Meredith wound her way between cars toward the noise.

  
“Now you boys quit yer rough housin’!” Henry shouted at the group. Everybody stood up and dusted themselves off under Henry's scornful gaze. “Dembe was it?” Henry's gaze met that of the taller man.

  
“Yes mister Henry.” Dembe answered quietly.

  
“Seems ya lost yer friend.” Henry observed.

  
“Yes, we were ambushed. I'm not sure where Raymond has gone.” Dembe hung his head shamefully.

  
“Not ta worry mah boy. We're off to find Raymond. Climb aboard and tell Meredith what happened.” Henry patted Dembe on the shoulder and returned to seeing all of his gang got aboard the plane.

  
Meredith shook her head at Dembe. “I'm sure I already know Dembe. Regina got him didn't she?” He nodded his head.

“Not to worry Dembe. We’ll get him back and I won't settle for anything less than getting him back safely.” He smiled at her and began perusing the cars on the plane.   
Meredith sighed. That man really was more trouble than he was worth.


	20. East Meets West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own The Blacklist
> 
> Please enjoy!

  
The lumbering cargo plane taxied down Meredith's air strip outside of Sin City. Meredith paced while she waited for the aircraft to stop. She had been fine while they had been in the air, but hitting the ground seemed to solidify the needs at hand and the impending mission. Rescuing that infuriating man and ending Regina jumped to the forefront of Meredith's mind.

  
Meredith watched the boys begin to remove the ties securing all of those lovely cars. The cargo doors groaned as they began to open. She ran to the light, anxious to be off the plane. As soon as her feet hit the tarmac her eyes landed on Jax. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to the giant man.

  
“Oh Jax! I'm so glad to see you!” Meredith wept into his shoulder.

  
“Easy Mer, save some of that love. I've brought friends.” Contrary to his words Jax still held tight to Meredith as he turned her to see who was walking out of the hangar.

  
Meredith's tears came anew as she saw her friends and saviors. “Ilia! Boris! How did you two get here so fast?!?” She wrapped an arm around each of them and kissed each of their cheeks.

  
“Ah my little babushka. We were in the country when Jaxon relayed your request for us. We brought our men but we must know the mission you have in mind.” Boris squeezed her as he spoke.

  
“Well since everybody is here we might as well get back to my place and get a plan together. First I'd like you two to meet some people.” Meredith motioned for Henry to come meet her other friends. “Henry, I'd like you to meet Jaxon, Boris and Ilia.”

  
Henry grinned as he shook each of their hands. “So these are mah gal’s European friends. It's mighty fine ta finally meet ya!”

  
Boris and Ilia exchanged a glance before they both broke into gales of laughter.

  
Henry looked at Meredith. “Do these two ruffians think I'm a funnin Meredith?”

  
Meredith was barely containing her laughter as she explained. “No Henry. I believe they find your….uh…accent amusing.”

  
Henry's eyes lit with understanding and he began to laugh as well. “I suppose I do have a certain flavor huh my girl?”

  
“This man, I like him Meredith!” Ilia managed between fits of laughter.

  
The rumble of 20 mustangs sobered Meredith immediately. She watched as they all rolled off of the plane. It was a lovely sight to behold and she stared, mouth agape. Boris elbowed her, “I see your friends have come as prepared as we have.” He motioned at the hangar and several sleek black Mercedes cars paraded out.

  
Meredith shook her head. She had come a long way from the day she lay dying in the snow. Nobody, even Regina, could be prepared for the alliance of these two groups. She wasn't sure she was prepared, but love does make a girl do crazy things. That and it was time to end Regina’s reign of terror.

As all of the black cars came to a stop, two men dressed in black suits emerged from each car. Meredith could have told they were each hiding several guns as well as seeing each holding an automatic machine gun. Boris and Ilia always did have well trained teams.   
“We brought one of our best teams for you babushka.” Ilia relayed as he looked over his men with pride.

  
“I am sure we will need every bit of help we can get. Regina isn't going to let loose of her hostage easily.” Meredith sighed.

  
Boris turned his head sharply and leveled his gaze with hers. “Meredith, as much as I knew this day would come, are you certain your involvement is wise?”

  
Meredith gave an affronted snort. “You and Ilia trained me well enough to do anything!”

  
Henry put a hand on her shoulder, effectively stalling her rant. “Mah gal, them friends a yers mean that when all a the chips is down, how do ya know ya can do what it takes? Ain't jus any ole person can murder one ah their own.”

  
“Henry, I made that woman a promise years ago. A promise that if she hurt Reddington I would strangle her with my own hands. A promise I intend to keep.” Meredith ground out between clenched teeth.

  
“Alright mah gal. You know yourself better than any a us. I jus wan ya ta think a what this mission might end with.” Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he continued to speak. “An ya know me an tha boys’ll be with ya till the end.”

  
“Henry, Boris, Ilia”, Meredith addressed each man in turn, “I am prepared to die rescuing that stupid man and ending the reign of an evil woman. I wish you guys hadn't even had to be involved and you are more than welcome to leave now, but I am doing this.” Her eyes blazed with emerald flames and each man who had gathered to aid her cause knew that there was no turning their backs on this girl who had a piece of each of their hearts.

  
“Well I didn't come ta Vegas for nah card games.” Henry shrugged.

  
Ilia and Boris burst into another fit of laughter at Henry's words.

  
Meredith shushed them. “Boris, if you're quite done, can you and Jax see where Regina might be holding our dear Reddington?” 

“Reddington! Babushka, how do you think to become involved with him?! He isn't bad exactly, but he does bad things! Much to dark of heart for my golden girl.” Ilia exclaimed with shock.

  
“Ilia, I know he is a friend of you two, so don't come at me like that! The rest we can all discuss over vodka after we get him back!” Meredith's stern look at her two friends ordered no more questions of her relationship with Red to follow.

  
“Alright babushka, Jaxon and I will find him. You and your Cowboys take Ilia and our comrades back to your home. Prepare for hell my love, for it looks to be our destination.” Boris grinned as he dramatically proclaimed the fight to come.

  
Meredith thought back to all of the times she had gone with Ilia and Boris on any job where there had been gunplay. Boris had always looked forward to raining fire down on the wicked. Ilia had been no less excitable when a good gun match was at hand. To be honest, she was thirsting for blood as much as any of them. No normal person would relish the demise of other people. She guessed they all shared a certain darkness, and she relished in the velvet feel of it on her soul.


	21. Deals and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Do not own The Blacklist, please enjoy and feel free to comment!

Red had to hand it to Regina, very few people were as ruthless and single minded as he. She had them to Las Vegas and sequestered in some cliche old warehouse in no time at all. Over the course of their journey she had become more hospitable, if only marginally. Although the accommodation he was currently suffering didn't speak any to his attempts to gain her trust.

The telltale tapping of stiletto heals on concrete signaled Regina’s approach from behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek. “Time to be a good dog and do your tricks.” Regina slid one long nail along his cheek as she commanded him to perform.

Red gestured with his eyes at the zip ties securing him to the cold metal chair. “You of all people know criminals do best when free of the oppressors chains. I can't make the girl appear with my mind, although that would be quite the trick wouldn't it?” Red smirked at his own whit.

The wrinkles of Regina’s mouth deepened as she pursed her lips in thought. “I do tire of you already Reddington, but perhaps we can come to an agreement.” One corner of her pursed mouth turned up at the idea she was concocting.

“Wonderful!” Red flashed a winning smile. “As I'm sure you remember, exchanges are my forte. As much as I appreciate some light bondage, I do love our dirty little deals so much more.”

Regina strolled to face to him. Such slow and deliberate actions were meant to intimidate. She bent down and leveled her gaze with Red’s, “You are free to use my resources to find our lost little lamb, but you will do so from here and under the watch of my associates. Once Meredith comes here and I speak to her myself you are free to do whatever it is you needed the useless little princess for.”

It was odd, Red thought, how he had not become accustomed to the horrid smell of the old woman's perfume. Perhaps his associates would hose her down once he contacted them. The thought made him smile in earnest as he glanced around. “I think this will be a fine base of operations, and as long as you hold up your end of our bargain I'm completely agreeable.”

All he needed was one call to the right people and he'd be out of here in no time and Meredith would be safer then she'd ever been. She certainly wouldn't stay mad at him after he regaled her with the tale of how he vanquished Regina Riser. Perhaps Meredith would be so pleased she would stay with him. Thoughts of shipping The Ambassador to the post office in a wooden box paraded across Red’s mind. A permanent solution to Meredith’s problem would likely lead to her eternal gratitude in what he hoped would take the form of regular nights of passion.

Regina straightened and motioned to a gargantuan man standing off in the shadows. “This is Dieter. He can assist you in your search in the morning. Until then, you'll be joining me for dinner while we discuss your plans for locating Meredith.”

“I do hope you've had this meal catered. Unless this location came equipped with a full kitchen and there are secretly chefs hiding under all of that kevlar.” Red laughed as Dieter cut him loose. Dining with serpents was never high on his list and he doubted there was anything she could say to him to convince him that her motives were anything more than underhanded.

_______________________________________

The burning Nevada sun was sinking lower by the minute as Meredith paced the ground floor of her warehouse. Ilia and his men were pouring over maps with Henry and his gang while Boris and Jaxon scouted the location Red’s tracker had led them to. She glanced to the computer screens set up along the tables and upon seeing them still blank, sighed and continued to prowl across the floor.

Meredith expected a fancy hotel as that would have been more Regina’s style. Fortune smiled on Meredith this afternoon when the location was found to be an old warehouse with an open floor plan. The fewer places to hide, the fewer surprises they would encounter.

She had wanted to gear up and storm the building immediately but Ilia had talked her off that ledge by assuring her that every successful job had a thorough plan to push it forward. Meredith couldn't help worrying about what might have happened to Reddington. That damn man was always getting himself into trouble. Every situation he narrowly escaped and attributed to his business skills seemed to feed his seeming recklessness.

Pictures and surveillance feeds began to populate the computer screens in front of Meredith. Several people in tactical gear were stalking around the warehouse. She watched as a van marked with the name of a fancy French restaurant pulled up to the warehouse. The driver handed several bulging bags to one of the pacing gorillas and drove off without delay.

“Them folk sure ain't doin’ a bang up job a stayin’ off tha radar.” Henry muttered as he watched the men enter the building without so much as looking around or closing the door behind them. “My mamma’d had ‘em all by the ear for leavin’ tha door wide open as an ole barn!”

“I'm sure Regina doesn't expect what is coming for her. She never did think much of me or my abilities.” Meredith humphed and let our a short laugh, “Yeah, underestimate me. That'll just make this all the more fun.”

A wicked smile crawled across her face. Meredith always knew there was a dark hearted monster living within her and this situation, the prospect of killing Regina, was delicious food for that beast.

“Come my babushka!” Ilia’s voice pulled Meredith from her shadowed musings. “I believe we have gathered a plan to get our Mr. Reddington free. Meredith stood behind Ilia and looked over his shoulder as he explained the extraction plan.

“The Mercedes we brought are reinforced. They go first to stop the bullets. Once our comrades drive through and surround the building you and your cowboys can drive straight into the building here.” Ilia pointed to a set of rolling doors originally meant for trucks to come in and unload. “Reddington’s man can take one of the cars and get him out as soon as he is located. After Mr. Reddington is secure we take care of the rest of Regina’s men.”

Ilia looked up from the buildings blueprint and met each mans eyes. “We don't let any live. All of the heads from this serpent must come off.” One by one each man gave a solemn nod.

Ilia stood aside as Meredith stepped up to the table. “Dembe you ride with me. Once you have secured Red take my car and get him out.” Dembe gave one more nod and the plan was set.

 


	22. Procession to the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Don't own The Blacklist. Please enjoy!

Dry desert heat still hung heavy as the sun set over the devil’s playground. A parade of bright colors intermingled with high gloss black like neon signs along a lonely road. Mercedes and Mustangs rumbled along toward the outskirts of the city under the cover of the failing light. There was no friendly banter or displays of speed so common in this setting, only a solemn procession of machines piloted by grim faces.  
   
Not a word was spoken between friends for the plan was laid and there was nothing else words could accomplish. This was action’s time for speech. Every shot fired would be punctuation to the sentence describing a man’s end. Each member of this group of travelers was fluent in the harsh language of violence and reveled at the chance to speak its abysmal beauty.  
   
Buildings began to get further apart and pedestrian traffic had disappeared completely. The line of cars lessened with each intersection they drove through as the Mercedes peeled off to stage the ambush. Meredith’s hand tightened on the steering wheel causing the leather to groan from the friction. She pulled her mustang along the curb silently thanking the city’s maintenance crews for being so lax. Had they replaced the lights in this industrial park with regularity hiding here wouldn’t have been an option.  
   
One block down, straight ahead, Meredith could see the doors she would soon be driving through. Like a knight leading her army to storm the gates of a castle she was now staring her destiny down. She could hear the war drum of her heart in her ears as her body began to mainline adrenaline. Meredith leaned back in her seat and adjusted her Kevlar plated jacket as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm before the storm.

________________________________________________________

   
“I must admit Regina; I hadn’t expected you to cater in food from Maurice.” Red mused over the last bites of his braised lamb. Through dinner he had been cataloging each and every device capable of communication. He was honestly surprised his retrieval team had not picked up on his location and handled the situation as of yet. There was a good chance his abductor was to blame, but once he was free of this undesirable situation he would conduct his due diligence to ensure his security was not compromised further.  
   
Deep chocolate strands and emerald orbs slowly invaded his mind like the gentle fall into an opium induced high. Red could almost see the mischievous glint in her eyes and feel those silky tresses wrapped around his fist as his lips crushed hers with passionate revelation. Sweet innocent little Meredith was now his vice of choice and he was aching for a fix. Red would have been perfectly content to sit back, digest his meal and dive deeper into his fantasy but Regina seemed to want to converse.  
   
“I seem to remember you being overly fond of his food when we were in Paris last. How long ago was that Raymond, 12 years?” Regina tapped one of her claws against her lips as if in thought. Red knew she remembered exactly how long ago they had been there brokering a deal. It was a simpler time when he had no knowledge whatsoever of Meredith, but simple times could never compare to the fire presently burning in his soul. Gods be damned if that girl wouldn’t get him killed. Never had he been driven to such distraction by any one particular person.  
   
Dieter set a small shallow stoneware dish in front of Regina and then placed its match in front of Red. “You remembered the Crème Brule Regina darling, how spectacular!” He poised his spoon above the hardened sugar coating the dish and stopped. “I have always been so fond of discussing distasteful matters over dessert. It gives something sweet to cleanse the palate.”  
   
“I can’t imagine what distasteful matters you might have to discuss Raymond, but please do enlighten me.” Regina locked her gaze on him and prompted him to continue by circling her own spoon in the air.  
   
“Delightful pieces of intel seem to indicate that you have competition for our dear Meredith’s love.” Red smiled as the word love slipped from between his teeth. He did not often spout such words.  
   
“Am I to presume you meant the mother of her father?” Regina was now grinning outright. It was as though she was bursting at the seams with an epic secret. To any other person the look on the old woman’s face would have sent them running as fast and far as their legs would carry them. Red could have sworn that the devil himself must have a warmer smile than the cold calculated glee currently gracing that woman’s face.   
   
“None other than.” He chewed his cheek as he spoke. “I hear she does instrumental work in the Middle East for you.” Never the sort to leave stones unturned Red decided to gather all of the information he could from his current predicament. One never knew when even the smallest tidbit could be useful. Once he had Meredith back with him, where she belonged, she might like to know where to find the last of her family.   
   
Smokey laughter clouded the air. “She did do work for me. However, we are not expecting her back from her last assignment.” Regina laughed again. “As a matter of fact, I know she won’t ever be seen again.” The eerie Cheshire grin threatened to split Regina’s face in two. Such horrid dark glee was difficult to watch.   
   
Red didn’t have time to be shocked as the building shuddered and gunfire could be heard outside the metal walls. About time he thought. The vile joy melted off of Regina’s face as she looked around for her man. “Deter! Dieter, find a way to get me out of here!” She barked and turned her gaze to Red. “What the hell is going on here Reddington?!?”

Donning his own smile he replied,” I hadn't contacted anybody, but your unsavory business tactics may have garnered the attention of some of my friends. I would sug…” Red’s forthcoming terms of surrender were cut short by a blinding light visible from the windows and skylights of the warehouse. It took a moment for him to register that somebody had shot off a flare. Who on God’s green earth were his men signaling?

  
   
 


	23. Better Than the Devil You Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Don't own The Blacklist. Please enjoy and feel free to comment.

A thunderous rumble seemed to echo through the night as the flare crested its apex. Like a fast moving storm the defining growl was fast approaching the shelter. One earsplitting crash and the high pitched whine of metal being forced against metal was all the warning he had before he was sure he had died.  For the second time Red’s eyes met with blinding light and although he wasn’t sure if he believed in that soothing bright luminescence, here it seemed to have come for him.    
   
Quickly calming his overwhelmed senses Red realized that if he were indeed moving on from this world that there wouldn’t be the reverberation of several powerful motors, gunshots and an angry Regina screaming for them to run. With his normal flamboyant grace Red grabbed Regina by the arm and firmly placed her behind him. “If you have any hope of living past this night you will shut your mouth and stay behind me.” If his extraction team was this riled up there was no telling who they might choose to dispatch and he wanted Regina alive.  
   
Red maneuvered Regina and himself into the furthest corner of the warehouse and away from the incoming automobiles. He was in the process of mentally reprimanding his people when the lead car caught his eye and he knew immediately how wrong he had been about several things.  
   
Time slowed, a bitter taste coated his tongue and cold washed over Raymond Reddington in that moment. He knew that vibrant cerulean powerhouse hurtling toward them as well as he knew its pilot. Meredith had come for him and she had brought exceedingly violent backup. His heart soared and then dive-bombed right to his feet. She had come charging into the unknown like some biblical archangel for him but he now realized that he needed to keep her vile grandmother alive. Information was his currency and he was now standing between the woman of his dreams and a vault he intended to divest of its riches.  
   
Tires screamed in an attempt to grip the concrete floor of the warehouse as Meredith pulled the emergency brake and turned the wheel sharply. Dembe had one hand firmly gripping his gun and the other locked on the door as she slid her great machine around to face the direction they had entered. As soon as she had the car poised to execute a quick escape Meredith and Dembe barreled out of the car with their guns drawn.  
   
Whooping and hollering intermingled with gunshots as Henry’s boys jumped from their machines and swarmed the warehouse. The cowboys executed their enemies with extreme predigest and blood sprayed through the air like mist from a stormy sea. Meredith provided cover fire for Dembe who charged toward the corner where he had spotted his friend.  
   
The storm of bullets and din concluded as swiftly as it had commenced. Almost everything had gone according to their well laid plan. A harriving silence blanketed the bloody scene and Meredith stood by Dembe as they both observed something they hadn’t counted on: Red shielding Regina with his own body. Meredith looked toward Dembe with a questioning scowl only to see the same expression plainly etched on his own countenance.  
   
“Hello Meredith my darling, what took you so long?” Red greeted with a smile. He hoped greeting her with friendliness and a touch of humor might lessen the murder currently parading around her gaze.  
   
Meredith was still attempting to reason through what was taking place in front of her very eyes. Was this the same man who not 24 hours ago had promised to eliminate Regina with her? Her handsome villain, who had heard her tale of betrayal, comforted her and passionately wiped it from her mind?  This just would not do she decided. “Reddington, move away from that woman and leave.” She demanded while aiming her gun at his chest.  
   
Red ground his teeth and smiled. Meredith really did need to learn a new dance routine. They both knew she wouldn’t shoot him. Her adoring heart would not let her harm him for under that hard shell she was as soft and sweet as she had always been. Of this he was certain. “You know, all of that blood looks divine on you. It really brings out the murder in your eyes.”  While he dodged Meredith’s request Red had covertly pushed Regina behind an overturned desk.  
   
Henry would have called this impassible situation a Mexican standoff, except in Henry’s old western films there was a decisive difference: hero versus bad guy, good against evil, light driving away the darkness of some sleepy prairie town. This was Ruthless standing off against Wicked and Meredith knew she was the darker of the two of them. The moment she set eyes on her Raymond shielding the woman who had caused her so much pain something inside her shattered with the tension of another betrayal.  
   
Meredith was done playing nice with him. If he wanted to use her to further his own self-interest then she would use his own tactics against him for once. He may have thought she wouldn’t notice him inching toward her and she was certain how he meant to disarm her. Smothering her in his smoked chocolate heaven had been his offence of choice thus far and thoughts of how good he tasted made her broken heart ache even more. Holstering her weapon Meredith strode purposefully toward her dashing nemesis.  
   
Surprise didn’t even begin to describe what Red was feeling as he watched Meredith put her gun away and calmly walk up to him. However all of that surprised him even less then when she quickly wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and slammed her lips to his with the force of two strong magnets. He surmised that she must be that relieved to see him and she just couldn’t help herself. Lord help him but he couldn’t resist giving her the peace of mind that she seemed to be craving and pulled her closer as he delved his tongue into her sweet mouth.  
   
Red felt her hand fumble between them and anxiously wrap around his lower back. She was just as he had imagined only moments before. The candied mint taste of her was overwhelming his senses and he couldn’t afford to be so distracted in this particular setting. He issued a resigned sigh as he began to pull away from Meredith’s loving embrace and felt a sharp sting above his hip.  
   
Meredith had almost dropped her sedative laden syringe when Reddington pulled her against him. She would have been lying to herself if she said she didn’t still have deep feelings for him even after what he had done and she would miss him after what she was about to do. Kissing him goodbye was more difficult then she would have ever thought, but jabbing the needle into his back and depressing the plunger, now that was easy. Meredith felt like it was a little payback for leaving her that morning.  
   
“Meredith, what did you do…?” he slurred as he tried to focus on her.  
   
“I did what I had to Ray, just like you. In fact, I believe the “drug and disappear” is one of your specialties.” Meredith held on to him as Dembe came up behind Red and took his arm up over his shoulder.  
   
With his last coherent thought Red muttered, “I will find you again Meredith. Count on it.”  
   
Meredith couldn’t look back or respond to his promises. She motioned for Henry’s boys to go gather Regina from her hiding place. “Bring her out here boys, in the light.” She requested in a gentle tone. The sadness that was creeping into her heart was swiftly beaten back by a wash of anger when her gaze landed on Regina and the old crone had the audacity to scoff at her.  
   
“Good evening Grandmother. I remember you don’t like long conversations so I will keep this a brief as possible.” Meredith looked Regina directly in the eye as the two Montana outlaws forced her to her knees. “I am sure you remember our last conversation, more specifically what I promised I would do to you if you touched that man?”  
   
“How does it feel my dear? Knowing that you’ve lost all of the best things that ever happened to you?” Regina inquired sweetly.  
   
Meredith had been slowly fixing two thick plastic zip ties together as she looked up at Regina. “I am sure it doesn’t feel half as bad as this is going to.” Meredith smiled as she placed the thick plastic neckless over Regina’s head, pulled the ends as tight as she could and signaled the boys to release her.

Triumphant joy shone on Meredith’s face as Regina rolled on the floor sputtering and clawing at the plastic ties. Meredith savored each moment it took for the old woman to suffocate and true to her word Meredith did watch the life drain from her eyes.

Henry, Ilia and Boris stood back and watched as Meredith squeezed her revenge from The Ambassador. Each man was well aware of the capacity for violence and destruction living within their beloved girl, but seeing her commit such actions was both terrifying and beautiful. It was not until Regina lay purple faced and dead at Meredith’s feet that they approached.

“It is done my babushka.” Boris sighed.

“Thank you my friends. I would stay longer to thank you but now I am afraid I have to disappear again.” Meredith smiled the three men who were her world.

“Yeh my gal. I suppose ya ought to be gettin on. Ain't nobody a knowin how long before that fella is back at huntin ya.” Henry slung an arm over Meredith's shoulder.

“I do not know if we will be able to recover your car babushka, but if we do where would you like us to store it for your return?” Ilia inquired.

“I don't care Ilia. Chances are I won't be coming back for a long time.” Of all the things Meredith lost today her beloved mustang was at the top. At least it didn't betray her at its leisure. She wouldn't miss the Raymond Reddington who drove away in her car but she would miss the one who had seemed to love her the night before. “You guys will hear from me before too long.”

Meredith hugged Boris, Ilia and Henry and it was when she pulled away from Henry that he pressed a set of keys into her hand. “Safe trails mah gal. Come an’ see an ole man before he croaks.” Henry’s eyes shone wet with tears as he bid his farewell. “Gone an’ made an ole man all emotional.”

Clean night air was just what Meredith's lungs needed as she rolled down the windows of the new car Henry had given her. It was high time she left Las Vegas and this life behind.


	24. As Time Passes Us By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dont own The Blacklist. 
> 
> This is a bit of a time lapse chapter. Please enjoy and feel free to comment!

Red didn’t wake up for some time but Dembe wasn’t worried at all. There was no way in the world that his dear friend’s spitfire little nemesis would do anything to permanently injure him. Well, except for that shot to his arm during their grand foray into the wild prairies of Montana. Even then, Raymond had been very naughty chasing that girl’s old friend. Dembe knew very well the drive to protect the ones you love, just as he was protecting Raymond now by removing him from the whole situation with that sweet broken girl and her revenge.  
  
He had seen another side of her that evening. She had a vicious, ruthless and unforgiving side he never imagined was there. Again, he understood these things with perfect clarity. Raymond might not understand why the events of the evening unfolded as they did and would certainly want to pursue his conquest further, especially after being bested by the girl. He hadn’t ever taken well to being outdone and now he was adding real feelings into the mix. There was a distinct possibility for this obsession to become volatile.  
  
Upon waking Red’s first words were inquiry as to her whereabouts and a gentle demand for Dembe to get the Russians on the phone. After a short and somewhat threatening conversation with Boris and Ilia, he was nowhere closer to knowing where Meredith had gone. He had his suspicions that she may reappear in the Middle East to seek out her grandmother. Sadly he knew she would not find what she searched for.  
  
Still fuzzy memories from the night played through his head like a movie slightly out of focus and Red wondered how he ever could have underestimated Meredith. She was more like him than he had realized; a true survivor. Each heartbeat left him feeling hollow and distant as he remembered how she had sent him away. Meredith hadn’t hurt him physically, and that fact reaffirmed her true sweet nature. She was devious and he would give her that, but he wouldn’t underestimate Meredith Rieser again.  
  
A proverbial light shone through his drug induced haze as a delicious thought occurred to Reddington. Why not use the FBI to serve two of his needs at once; they did work for him after all. Some of the individuals on his list were conveniently based in the very region where his Meredith was likely heading now and surely they would be willing to divulge that information as to her activities. Perhaps he might drug and kidnap her. Steal her away to a secluded beach somewhere and make her realize they belonged together. Not only did she stir him so viscerally, but she would do wonders for his business as well.  
  
Red smiled at the thought of working with Meredith, of having her emerald eyes sparkle with pride as they completed a high stakes job together; of spinning her around the dance floor of some gala they would later lift some crucial information from; of watching her work some poor sap over as he barely contained his jealousy. He was breaking some of his rules for her and right at that moment nothing felt better.  
  
One month came and went since Meredith had left the scene of her revenge. Her quest to find her beloved grandmother had only fractured her heart further and made her revenge sweeter. She spent what she later realized was 32 days riding with the Bedouin and mourning her losses. There were nights under the endless starry sky when she imagined Reddington lying next to her and whispering sweetly that everything would be okay. Then memories of his attempt to serve only his own interests and how he would never put her first would slither through leaving only bitterness in its wake. Meredith thought she might spend the remainder of her days in an emotional tug of war until fate gave her another chance to do what she did best.  
  
Whispers of a beauty with jade for eyes were all Red seemed to get from both individuals he handed over to the Post Office. Two heavy arms peddlers who ran operations from deep within the dunes had told much the same story. The story of a charming woman who travelled with the Bedouin but clearly wasn’t one of them. Upon hearing the story once Reddington was angry but twice made him livid. That damned stubborn woman was probably gallivanting around the desert just to spite him. It had been just over a month of nights, spent dreaming both of how he would ravage her sweet body and punish her insolence, when he received word from one of his couriers. Shipment of a ghastly piece of art had been lost in transit.  
  
Red had his people search high and low for who might have been so bold before he learned that his goods were now hanging in the palace of some spoiled little sheik. He suspected who might be taunting him, but it wasn’t until he visited with the painting’s new owner that he finally heard more than vague stories of a woman matching Meredith’s description. The smarmy man regaled him with the tale of a woman who had offered the painting to him for the price of letting the Bedouin tribes gather water from his wells when they passed through. Red’s jaw had been sore that evening. Hearing Meredith’s beauty recounted by another man only served to agitate his little tic. She was going to be in such trouble when he found her.  
  
Swift as a hummingbird’s wings was the passing of another month of Meredith making Reddington’s life difficult. Serving her own interests while impeding his was the most fun she’d had in quite some time. She hoped he was deriving pleasure from being on the receiving end of his own game. There were still times when she wished with all of her broken heart that Red would have chosen her. Point in fact that Meredith’s favorite dream was of her and Raymond sitting before a crackling fire as the snow fell outside of a cabin tucked away deep in the woods and away from everything else. Sadly, she always woke up feeling empty and remembering why she couldn’t ever be with him. Meredith had been mitigating her gloomy spells with the ecstasy of driving European supercars and dabbling in road racing. Something else she excelled at.  
  
Meredith’s little games were like an advent calendar full of tricks. Throughout the month she had absconded with this or that and truth be told, although he would laugh like it was the best game in the world, it was driving Red insane. He thought of spending an evening researching her genealogy as he was certain there must have been a magician or two tucked away in there some place. A call would come in the night informing him of an item that had been stolen during transport, lifted from its new home before even having been there 24 hours, or was never available to be taken as she had gotten there first. Upon investigation the accounts were always the same: A woman with shining emerald eyes and deep russet hair had bargained his property away for somebody else’s benefit. Any of his people he sent in pursuit claimed she was nowhere to be found; vanished without a trace. Just like goddamn Houdini.  
  
Italy had always been a favorite haunt of Meredith’s and the town on the northwest side of Lake Garda was fast becoming the country’s crown jewel in her opinion. How she found her way to Salo’ she couldn’t remember, but now that she was here leaving didn’t seem to be in the cards. The delicious Italian specimen she now worked with didn’t hurt her thoughts on the location either. Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to make a lasting home here, tucked away from the world and doing exactly what she loved: driving and stealing.  
  
He thanked everything that was holy when news came to him that some very confidential information had been located. He would need an airtight plan to collect what he felt was rightfully his, and he jumped at the chance for a distraction from fighting his little magician and her tricks. Red knew just who he needed to assist him in this endeavor: The Prince of Heists.


	25. High Octane and Reckless Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Don’t own the Blacklist. Please enjoy and feel free to comment.

High octane race fuel perfumed the air surrounding The Prince’s private track. Every 60 seconds or so a flash of electric color would thunder past where he stood; surveying his domain and his top racers. The Prince of Heists was auditioning for another of his expertly masterminded schemes. Thousands of horses in the form of titanium and steel were galloping toward him as another lap was counted. A glint of purest white, enough to rival the neon rainbow flying by, graced his face as he saw his best driver leading the pack for yet another round. He inhaled the exhaust like a junkie inhales their chosen vapor, spread his arms wide and soaked in his empire.

His revelation in glory was cut unceremoniously short as one of his servants cleared their throat behind him. The Prince spun around, arms still outstretched, but instead of a smile his lips had thinned into a snarl.

“What?!” The Prince demanded. Fire blazed deep within his lake green eyes. Almost as though his ire was the spark that threatened to ignite the race fuel coursing through his blood.

“M’Lord, The Concierge of Crime requests an audience.” The younger man announced calmly. Seemingly unfazed by his boss’s hot temper.

The Prince had been tipping off the razors edge toward a rage until he heard his good friends black market title. “Do bring him directly to me Carlo, and do not keep him waiting,” he demanded waiving his hand at the servant dismissively.

“How kind of you to expedite my arrival into your most sacred of courts Nicolo.” Red chuckled, but was only partially joking as his friend truly was serious about his cars. He had been right outside the large balcony overlooking the track as Nicolo’s man would let him no closer without his master’s approval. That arrangement was fine by Red, let somebody else tear his good friend from what he loved most. It was never a good idea to disrupt a man in the midst of his passions.

“My dear Raymond, what has brought you all the way to Italy?” The Prince embraced Red tightly.

“Well my friend, both the pleasure of seeing you and the delightful cars you raise, and the business of hiring some of those cars.” Red clapped Nicolo on the shoulder, delighting in the company of one of his few true friends.

“You happen to be in luck Raymond!” Nicolo’s eyes shone, “I am holding trials right this moment if you'd care to have a look at my stock.” The Prince ushered Reddington onto the balcony and directed his gaze to the group of machines weaving their way through narrow twists at breakneck speed. A deep ocean blue car led the others down the strait directly below the balcony, flashing its lights as it flew by Nicolo.

Nicolo excitedly motioned for Reddington to come up to the railing with him and pointed at the midnight blue car. “Did you see that Raymond? My best driver! Do you hear the briefest almost nonexistent deceleration into the corner. None of my other drivers put so much passion on the track.”

“He certainly is impressive Nic, even a bit recklessly passionate.” Red observed with a smile. He liked reckless especially when coupled with passion. A pair qualities that he often found led to getting things done, no matter the cost.

“I am having a party tonight Raymond. Be my guest and meet all of my drivers. After we can talk business.” Nicolo smiled slyly at Reddington.

“I was so hoping I would get to attend another of your get togethers Nic. Sounds like a gas!” Red exclaimed.

Meredith was flying through the gears of her car as she accelerated, putting even more distance between her and the competitors The Price had pitted against her today. She grinned as she flashed the lights on her machine at Nicolo. His approval was written across his face in the form of one of his heart stopping smiles. The man truly was sinfully perfect with his smooth olive skin and dark chocolate hair.

If only she could forget Red and accept Nic’s advances her life might be perfect. She had grown close to Nicolo Casini over the last couple months. He wanted her badly and had told her so on many occasions. Nic was never crass nor did he ever shadow what he wanted. Meredith could see herself sharing some passionate sweaty nights with the beautiful Italian man but every time she was close to letting Nic talk her into his way of things, she'd back out. Goddamn Reddington seemed to be impossible to forget. Meredith huffed and continued accelerating into a corner taking it at breakneck speed. Thinking about him only made her angry, but oh how she loved driving angry.

The enthusiastic dance of the checkered flag set Meredith’s blood on fire as she shoved her foot down. No use tanking the race by halves, best to make a show of winning she thought. She pulled the hand brake and spun the wheel hard. Although her ear to ear grin couldn't be seen under her helmet the pit crew she was currently careening toward knew their driver was wearing it. Meredith brought the car to a dead stop right next to her crew and began the process of undoing her restraints.

Nicolo watched his driver’s escapades with rapt attention as he mumbled, “So glorious. So perfect.”

Red arched an eyebrow at his friend. “That certainly was riveting Nic. Maybe even a bit much for my taste.”

“Oh Raymond, the ability of a driver to demand a powerful machine do do his bidding is nothing short of heavenly, but the way this driver does it is art the likes of which I have never seen.” Nic retorted, his eyes never leaving the spectacle below.

If Red didn't know any better, what Nicolo said would have suggested something like love. Good thing he knew his friend was always in love. With his cars. Reddington placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gazed down at the commotion below. Crews opening the doors of cars in order to extract the drivers; hoods being raised so the engines could be checked and champagne flowing freely. Red had to admit being curious about what sort of man might emerge from the curved azure body and focused his gaze as the driver stepped out.

Meredith was laughing as her crew reached their hands in through her window and flipped the visor on her helmet up only to dump champagne in. Most of it made its way into her mouth. The rest of the chilled liquid wound its way down her neck and into her jumpsuit. She could remember laughing like this with Jax, Ilia and Boris. It was good to be happy again and she let herself revel in its warmth as she stepped out of her car.

Something wasn't exactly connecting between Red’s eyes and his brain. He could be wrong but the shape of the person emerging from that race car seemed feminine. He focused intently as the driver’s helmet was removed and his heart stopped as a cascade of silver streaked hazel hair cascaded from within. It absolutely couldn't be her. His Meredith.

“As you can see my friend, it is no man, but a woman who leaves such passion on my track. Come, you can meet her and the rest of the drivers at my party.” Nicolo pushed away from the balcony railing and motioned for Red to follow.

Reddington did his best to wipe the shock from his face as he followed his friend. A friend who clearly had no idea of Red’s history with the lady driver. Oh he'd meet her later alright. For once in his relationship with Meredith he had the element of surprise.

 

 

 


	26. In Which Our Players Meet...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dont own The Blacklist. Please enjoy and feel free to comment!

How could she possibly be here? Red sat and ground his teeth for what felt like the thousandth time. He knew how she could be here and if he'd have been thinking clearly he would have known this was exactly where she would end up. God, had he really been so distracted? If it hadn't been for Dembe’s gentle physical restraint he would have gone charging down onto that track and drug Meredith away like some sort of caveman. His friend had made an excellent, albeit unsolicited, point when he suggested Red stop and come up with a better way to win the girl back. Broken trust was difficult to fix, but coupled with a woman’s anger it now seemed the impossible task.

Meredith's shocked face flashed across his memory. She must have known the tables would turn that way. Surely she wasn't naive enough to still see him as her knight in shining armor. Oh lord how he wanted to be that for her though. Maybe a conversation, private and post coital preferably, to decide where they stood was in order. Red shook his head. Who was he kidding? He could go into a situation with that woman, best plans in mind, and she would strip him down until nothing but his passion for her remained in a matter of seconds. Based on his earlier reaction to seeing the back of her head across a racetrack she wouldn't even have to do anything in order for him to lose his mind around her. Best to stick with simple facts: she was his and he would have her no matter what.

Upbeat music blared through Meredith's suite. Still high on victory she danced through the rooms while readying herself for Nic’s party. Winning a race and successfully heisting something valuable were two things that set her heart racing. There was always that third thing in the back of her mind named Raymond Reddington but she tried not to address it. Best to leave that box unopened as often as she could. Although there were times, more than she would admit to anybody, when Meredith would remember the sweet smoky deliciousness of his mouth on hers. She never wanted the stupid man to be any more than who he was, and she had only wanted to be herself right beside him.

Stupid girl she thought. Of all the people in the world you could love you had to pick that one. He probably isn't even capable of that much emotional maturity. Nicolo on the other hand, now there was a man who loved so hard it was frightening at times. The Prince had paid her a visit earlier to congratulate her on her victory and smother her with endless flattery regarding her skills on the track. He had also brought her the beautiful deep blue dress currently draped across her bed and suggested she wear it to the evening’s event. Meredith picked the silky fabric up and admired Nic’s eye for color. He had very nearly matched the color of her Pagani Huayra to perfection.

Meredith had just finished admiring the finished product that was the perfect blue dress and tall black stilettos when a knock sounded at her door. She inched the door open not wanting to ruin the surprise of her outfit for Nic but it was his man Carlo calling instead. Meredith opened the door fully and greeted Carlo with a smile. “Well hello Carlo, I missed seeing you at the track today.”

“Forgive me Signora Meredith, I had duties to The Prince.” Carlo winked at her, “But I did hear my Lady won quite handily.”

“That I did Carlo,” Meredith grinned at him, “it was amazing.” She pulled herself from the memory and cleared her throat, “Now, I'm sure you didn't stop by for the play by play from today’s race.”

“As riveting as I hear it was Signora, no I did not. I am simply here to deliver a package.” Carlo handed Meredith a blue velvet case, bowed and left down the corridor.

Oh Nic, Meredith thought, and all of his extravagance. She slid the case open to reveal an array of diamonds and deep blue sapphires. Meredith shook her head as she removed the necklace and held it up to the fading light. The diamonds caught the pinks and reds from the sunset and cast a dazzling array of color across the room. One hell of a trophy she decided as she fastened it around her neck.

Tiny lights twinkled overhead mimicking the night sky. Red admired the decor inside and the seamless transition they made outside onto the large deck overlooking Lake Garda. Like one beautiful endless night sky. Nicolo certainly had a flare for decorating, but the race cars inside were something Reddington wouldn't have chosen for himself. Although he had mentioned to The Prince that he did admire the how the lighting highlighted the curves of his machines. It reminded him of beautiful women seen only by candlelight.

Meredith slowly strolled her way down the staircase leading to what sounded like a hopping party. As soon as her stilettos hit the ground floor cheers erupted and the crowd parted. Like Moses at the Red Sea she thought. Complete with her own personal version of freedom at the other end. Nic had her Huayra parked right in the middle of the party. She couldn't help but give in to the smile overtaking her face as she walked through the crowd.

Had it only been 3 months? How could she have gotten even more arresting in such a short time? Red had to remind himself that a man’s mouth should be closed when in polite company. She looked so resplendent with that blue satin hugging her curves as she strolled through her adoring mass of fans. He caught himself absentmindedly rubbing over his heart and realized there was indeed a deep ache there.

Meredith spotted Nic standing beside her car and felt her pulse quicken. He swung her up into his arms as soon as she reached him and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love the neckless mio amore. I don't know when you had the time to shop but you always know the best ways to compliment my gifts.”

Alarm bells were screaming inside Meredith's brain and she stubbornly chose to ignore them and hugged her benefactor tightly. “I do aim to please His Highness.” She whispered in his ear. His slight shudder was reward enough for her shameless flirt.

Nicolo softly maneuvered her back and raised his lust filled eyes to hers. “You little vixen. To tease in public is tanto unfair.” He raised the crook of his arm to her, “Come mio dolce, there will be time for us to play later. Now it is time for you to meet an old friend of mine. I believe you might be able to use your masterful skills to assist him in a job as well.”

Every single person in the room seemed to know where The Prince was at all times and never came within an arms reach of him. Meredith suspected a healthy mix of pure fear and respect kept them back. She did have to admit that Nicolo had a terrifying charisma and it drew them like moths to a deadly flame.

They had stopped just short of the exit to the balcony and Nic motioned for his friend to join them. Meredith thought perhaps she was seeing things and blinked her eyes several times. When the image approaching them didn't change she froze and gripped Nicolo’s arm like her last life line.

“No need to fear my dear. You will get along with this gentleman well.” He smiled down at her reassuringly.

If you only knew Meredith thought, but she did her best to smile back and nod.

Nic pried her hand from his arm and placed his arm around the shoulders of his friend. “Meredith this is Raymond Reddington, or as you may have heard of him, The Concierge of Crime.”

She stood rooted in place staring daggers at the man Nicolo claimed as his friend. The Prince placed his hand on her lower back and ushered her closer toward the last person she thought she'd see again. “Go make friends mio amore. I have some business to attend and I shall find you two when I have finished.” He leaned in close and whispered, “Do not fear Meredith, he is a dear friend. Use your charm my dear and show him around.” His kiss lingered on her cheek as she watched Nic walk back into the crowd.

Meredith didn't realize until this very moment that she would have given everything she had to see Red’s smile again. “The neckless. You. It was you who sent this?” Meredith's hand flew to her throat and floated over the jewels.

“It's wonderful to see you Meredith.” Reddington held his elbow out to her, “I believe I chose well, that neckless compliments your gown perfectly.”

Red grabbed her still limp hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. “Come darling, we are going to have a little chat somewhere private.”

All of Meredith's senses came rushing back as soon as Raymond gripped her hand. “I'm not going anywhere with you Red and we have nothing to discuss.”

He ground his teeth and growled low, “You don't have a choice Meredith. We are going to have this conversation and it will be had privately.”

Meredith could feel cold steel through the thin satin of her dress. “Shoot me in public or murder me in private. What a choice Raymond.” She scoffed as she started walking. “Murder it is I guess. Nic wouldn't like blood all over his party anyhow.”

“I see you have won the favor of The Prince darling. Tell me, is it your skills behind the wheel that have him so enamored, or perhaps he has sampled some of your other abilities?” Jealousy at the thought of Meredith with another man, even a friend as dear to him as Nicolo, momentarily clouded his vision and made him press his gun harder into her side.

“Don't be crass Raymond.” Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. “Besides that really isn't any of your business is it?” Her smart comment earned her another jab in her ribs. “I believe you're meant to shoot with guns and stab with knives. I'm going to have bruises you ass.” She opened a door to one of the back staircases and led them up.

“I've missed you Meredith.” He didn't know how much until the words were spoken.

“I am sure you have missed not being able to get back at me for drugging your double crossing ass.” She retorted tartly as she turned them down another hallway.

“I was actually relieved. Best nap I've had in some time. I slept like a baby.” Despite his witty retort Red found himself grinding his teeth again.

“Here.” Meredith opened the door to a dimly lit ballroom and stepped inside. “Is this private enough for your murderous revenge fantasy?”

Red released her hand from his arm, turned the lock and then proceeded to turn on her. “Shut the hell up Meredith.” He advanced on her as though he was a predator waltzing with its prey until her back was against the far wall. Meredith finally felt something akin to fear as he put the gun away and like lightning one hand was on her throat and the other placed firmly beside her head. It took a moment to realize that he wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of her but was instead angling her face toward his.

There it was, that raw passion that Meredith seemed to have the uncanny ability to draw forth. She seemed to have no idea the epic war between love and rage she caused within him. Red slid his hand behind her neck and with a pained groan crashed his lips down on hers.

Meredith had heard many of the ways Raymond Reddington dealt with those who crossed him but she couldn't recall kissing ever being a part of any of them. Oh lord how she had missed the taste of this man. Her hands seemed to take on a life of their own and ran themselves up underneath his jacket and along the silk of his vest as she pulled him closer.

If Red hadn't been quite certain she didn't have any room to hide sedatives in that dress her hands behind him might have been cause for concern. As she pulled him flush with her own body any concerns he might have had turned into desire. He tangled his hands in her hair and delved his tongue into her sweet mouth. She might as well have been heroin and he an addict in the midst of a relapse as he tried to devour her, body and soul.

Any dream Meredith might have had of meeting Reddington again paled in comparison to this. She nipped his bottom lip and mounted an invasion of his mouth with her own. She felt his reluctance as he pulled back a fraction and sighed.

“This isn't quite the conversation I had planned.” He panted.

Meredith made herself take a couple deep breaths before responding. “Not the conversation I thought we would have had either.” Her gaze fell, “We shouldn't be doing this.” She muttered and disentangled her hands from his jacket.

“I disagree,” he placed his hands on her shoulders, “This is absolutely what we should be doing.”

Meredith tried to shrug his hands off, “No Raymond. This won't ever happen again.” She ducked under his arm and began walking toward the door. She heard a light rustling and smiled to herself, “Don't bother Raymond, “ she called back to him and made a show of placing his gun on the table beside the door. “I'm going to assume you can find your way back to the party on your own.”

The saucy minx had once again divested him of his weapon. Red chuckled to himself, she hadn't changed one bit.

 

 


	27. Surprises and Unintentional Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Don’t own The Blacklist.   
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment. (I pretty much live for your comments.)

Cheers erupted again as Meredith entered the party for the second time. She snatched a glass of champagne as a waiter went by and downed the entire thing in one gulp. These people, of whom she didn't even know half of, could stop fawning over her any time now she grumbled to herself. On an empty stomach the alcohol seemed to go strait to her head and lord did it feel good. Time for something a little more serious she thought. As she was preparing her onslaught of the bar a hand reached from the crowd and she was spun into a set of nicely toned arms.

“Mmph. What the hell!” Meredith reached an arm up to give the offending person a good punch in the throat. She was already angry at herself for giving into Reddington and now some asshole had to get all handsy.

“Easy mio amore.” Nicolo caught her hand and placed a gentle kiss on its knuckles. “I was only trying to surprise you Bella.” Concern crossed his features and deepened the malachite waters of his eyes.

“S’alright Nic. My mind was elsewhere.” Meredith ran her fingertips along his cheek and took a step back to admire his dazzling smile.

“Where is our Mister Reddington?” Nicolo scanned the crowd. “You didn't do anything mischievous to him did you my little imp?” He narrowed his gaze but the slight lift of his lips gave his feigned ire away.

“I would never.” Meredith tilted her face down to hide her amusement and embarrassment at the memory of what she and Red had been doing while she was supposed to be making nice. She had made nice as instructed. Very nice indeed.

Strong fingers lifted her face and Nic gazed into her eyes. “Whatever it was, I do hope you tricked him well. Goodness knows he is a trickster in his own right.” He chuckled and brought his face down to Meredith's.

Guilt made Meredith turn her head to the side. Surprising herself she was actually thankful to have spotted Raymond approaching them. “Oh look Nic. I see Mr. Reddington now!” Meredith stepped to the side and directed Nicolo’s gaze toward the party’s balcony.

Meredith swallowed hard. Reddington looked quite livid. He was staring his intentions directly at her as he approached. God, it was as if he was a starving lion the way he prowled toward her. A jealous starving lion at that. He was terrifying and that made her seriously question why she chose to keep baiting him. She shrugged to herself and chalked it up to the love of dangerous games. Maybe, just maybe she might love that dashing man in the hat as well.

“Raymond!” Nic clapped him on the shoulder. “I hope Meredith kept you in good company.” He flashed another dazzling grin as he took Meredith's hand in his own.

“Exquisite company Nic.” Red chuckled softly. “And that slight of hand is second to none.” He was going to chew a hole right through his cheek if this jealousy continued to rage within him.

“Oh crap” Meredith muttered under her breath. She needed a drink before but now that need had increased tenfold. She pulled her hand from Nic’s grasp and wiped her sweaty palm on her dress.

“My little imp does enjoy her tricks.” Nic looked down on her fondly. “Let me see,” He rubbed his chin, “stole your gun did she?”

His little imp?! Oh certainly not. Red chewed his cheek with renewed fervor. His poor friend absolutely could not have his Meredith. “She most certainly did! Had she not returned it I still wouldn't know it was missing. All because we disagreed on whether I was armed or not. Imagine my embarrassment when I go to draw my gun and by god she was right!” Red laughed and clapped his hands together. “I think she will be all I need to get my little job done. Saves me the trouble of hiring two people.”

Meredith felt like somebody had slapped her. Reddington wanted her to do a job for him? As if Nic would allow her to work for anybody else. She caught herself laughing out loud. “You can’t be serious.” She managed through laughs. At the two men’s utterly serious gazes the laughter died in her throat. Shit. “I need a drink. Please excuse me.” She mumbled as she walked away shaking her head.

The Prince focused on her retreating form. “I trust in you Raymond. Her services are yours for as long as your job requires, but let no harm come to her.” His tone wasn't pleading or even nicely asking. Nicolo's demand was clear, as was his infatuation. Red simply nodded his head.

“Have her meet me at my jet tomorrow at noon.” Red directed. After a firm squeeze to Nicolo's shoulder he disappeared into the crowd. Nic wouldn't have liked what Red had in store for Meredith. He especially wasn't going to like it now that Red knew the poor fellow had feelings for his girl. Oh well he thought. Collateral damages happened and if The Prince stood in his way collateral damage is exactly what he would become. That damn woman was his and no other’s.

Smoke and kerosene. What a fitting drink she thought as she sipped the deep amber liquid. Whiskey and Reddington seemed to be her mouth’s favorite combination. A job? For him? Who did he think he was fooling? Or perhaps, the devil’s advocate side of her brain suggested, he truly does need help with a job. How long had he known she was here with Nicolo? If Meredith was honest with herself she would never know the answer to that. Reddington could have come for her at any time. She sighed. One just never knew where they stood with that relentless man.

Nic came to stand at her elbow. She was a beautifully stubborn enigma his Meredith. She seemed so happy when she was doing jobs for him. Why would she be so rude when offered a job from somebody as illustrious as The Concierge Of Crime? He was going to sort her attitude out. “Come Meredith. We have business to discuss.” He held his hand out to her.

Meredith huffed and downed the remainder of her drink. A chill ran down her spine like the feeling of being watched as she took Nicolo's hand and exited the party. Good, she thought. Let that possessive bastard see her leave with somebody else. Served him right for thinking he could keep her sequestered at gun point.

The Prince settled himself in one of his office armchairs and beckoned Meredith to sit beside him. “I'm only going to say this once Meredith.” He began with a tone usually reserved tor his servants. “You work for me. You will do this job and you will protect my friend at all costs while assisting him in his endeavor. I know we have not be together too long, but sometimes we do jobs with other people.” Like an unpredictable storm the Prince’s attitude changed directions, “He will protect you as well my dear so you have nothing to fear. Perhaps you'll consider accepting my offer upon your return. Think of it mio dolce, together we could rule all of Europe. Don't answer now, just think about it.” He spoke sweetly.

“As you say Your Highness.” Meredith respond venomously, stood and stormed out. Who did these men think they were bossing her around like that? What the hell was wrong with just asking for her help? It wasn't like she didn't know her skills were in high demand, but she wasn't just some trained monkey. She gritted her teeth as she stomped through the halls.

Running away again jumped to the forefront of Meredith's mind. She discounted the idea with a sigh. No, she was far braver and much more resilient than that. On top of that she was just plain sick of running. How long had it been since she had been on an epic and dangerous job? Since she couldn't seem to remember Meredith decided it had been far too long. She would help Reddington and then decide where to go from there. Coming to resolutions was tiring business she thought and yawned as she unlocked the door to her room.

Meredith began divesting herself of the azure silk as soon as the click of her door lock signaled privacy. Slowly sliding the zipper down her back was an unexpected sensual sensation. Her hands slipped the thin straps down her arms and goosebumps rose along behind them. They rose up to the bust of her dress and she continued running them down to bunch the smooth fabric at her hips. The material slid down her legs like a waterfall as she stepped over to turn on the lamp in her living room.

“That was possibly the best moonlit strip show I've ever seen.” Raymond heavily breathed out as the room was illuminated. This woman quite literally might be the death of him if the heart attack he almost had was any indication. Red had expected her to come storming in all fiery and full of anger. Instead she enters her apartment and begins to entertain him with a private show. The moonlight cast delicious shadows across her frame and made the white lace she was wearing glow. She had positioned herself perfectly in his line of sight almost as if she knew he would be here waiting. Damn woman almost made him drop the gun he was now aiming at her. Just to make things interesting by the courtesy of black stilettos, white lace and the neckless he had given her earlier a gun wasn't the only thing he was aiming in her direction either.

“What the hell?!” Meredith screamed as she spun to face the intruder and cover herself with her hands. Of course it would be Reddington. She should have suspected that he would be lurking in her room. Embarrassment colored her cheeks as she realized he had seen her fondling herself. “Seriously Raymond?” Her eyes scanned the room and she spotted her robe on the chair behind him. “Do you mind?” She gestured with her eyes.

“I'm afraid this is all the assistance I can be darling.” Red smirked as he reached behind himself and grabbed the robe with his free hand. “You'll have to come get what you want, although I can say I prefer you uncovered.” He growled and draped her robe across his knee.

“Oh you prefer ogling half naked women do you? Typical man.” Meredith licked her lips and ran her hands along her breasts and the curve of her waist as she dropped them to her sides. She knew he'd like a little more of a show and he rewarded her with a sharp intake of breath.

“Prefer looking to, oh say, touching?” She breathed as she began to saunter toward him, trailing her hands along her thighs. He seemed to be at war with himself as his dilated pupils raked her from foot to head before meeting her eyes.

Meredith didn't stop her approach until the cold steel of his gun touched her knee. She continued to hold his ice green gaze as she bent down and extended her hand toward the robe he held hostage.

He tried not to touch her. Red really did try. He tried to breathe, to strengthen his resolve, to tell himself that he wouldn't let her strip him down to a ball of mindless passion yet again; but as soon as she snatched her robe from his hand he had her wrist to replace it. He expected to shock her, but it was she who shocked him.

“Kiss me, shoot me, or let me get dressed Raymond.” She whispered against his lips. Lord she knew she would prefer the first option as soon as he touched her. Flirting with him should have only been a distraction but he had a way of making her want to mercilessly ravage him.

Don't give in he told himself. He had to bide his time and follow the plan he had been carefully concocting since he got here. Red gently kissed her on the cheek, released her wrist and sat back. He did have to admit that the disappointment skittering across her face nearly had him dragging her into her lap and kissing her breathless, but he had to be strong. He would have her soon enough.

“By all means Meredith, but don't cover your delightful body on my account.” Contrary to his words Red wanted her covered head to toe. Preferably with something bulky and shapeless. A parka lept to mind. Her standing so close to him in those scraps of lace weren't helping the problem in his trousers.

“We don't tend to have enlightening conversations in our various states of undress Raymond.” She winked at him as she donned the creamy silk covering. “I'm assuming from the gentlemanly way you let me go that you'd like to have an actual conversation.” She turned her back to him, bent over and began undoing her stilettos.

The glorious view she was putting on display for him could have been an innocent way to keep him from looking down her robe but when she glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him he knew she was most definitely trying to kill him. Kill him or at the very least ruin an expensive pair of pants. The bottom of her smooth taut cheeks were practically begging him to run his hands across them. Maybe the addition of a few light slaps as well. He'd bet Meredith would enjoy a little punishment. She was sure as hell asking for a spanking right this very moment. “Is the teasing necessary Meredith?” He gulped.

“Oh absolutely Raymond. You've had your fun all evening. I think I deserve to derive at least some enjoyment from your predicament before we have to go to work.” She stood and faced him, stilettos dangling from her finger.

“Do you mean you will help me then?” The information barely registered as he tried to calm his raging hard on. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to satisfy his craving for that little vixen. At least then he might be able to think strait. The little witch had set him on fire and he was sure she was explicitly aware of that fact.

Meredith smiled down at him, “I will always help you Raymond. Maybe next time you want help you'll give me the choice though huh?”

“I will do my best to remember that.” Red groaned. “Now would you mind sitting as far away from me as possible darling? I seem to be finding the idea of ravaging you more enticing by the second.”

“I really should make you suffer further Red,” Meredith smirked, “but since you asked so nicely.” She slowly backed away and plopped herself in the chair next to him with a sigh. “Unless having your gun out makes you feel good, would you mind?” She twirled one finger in the air as she pointed at his gun. “I promise I am not going anywhere.”

“I'm going to need your word that you'll show up tomorrow Meredith.” Red almost moaned as he leaned forward to place his gun in the holster behind his jacket.

“What's the matter Ray?” Meredith giggled.

The amused sparkle dancing in her eyes was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, even if it was amusement at his expense. “I'm quite certain you know the reason for my discomfort Meredith darling.” He sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Well, you did ask for it. Who sits in the dark watching women strip?” She glanced down as a pink blush bloomed across her cheeks.

Reddington opened his eyes and winked at her. “I'm afraid I must be going my dear.” He pushed himself up from the chair.

Meredith rose with him and she took him by the hand and led him to the door. Silly man still looked dumbstruck. Maybe she had broken him.

“Good night Red. I'll see you tomorrow at noon.” She opened the door and gently pushed him over the threshold.

“Until tomorrow.” Reddington squeezed her hand and watched as she shut the door. Had she meant it when she said she will always help him? Red supposed he would find out in the days to come, but now it was time to finalize his plan and get to work.

 

 


End file.
